What We Scientists Like to Call
by Atman
Summary: FINISHED! Seifer's back and is reinstated as the head of security and discipline. His first task is to evaluate Ms. Trepe and class. A SEIFTIS? Maybe…
1. If I could walk that way

My first time, so be gentle. Or don't; I don't care. Hope it's funny and you enjoy. I may write a prequel that explains the events here, if any interest might come about. It would be much darker.

* * *

Cid was smiling in his office and it had been a while since he had been called to see him. Historically, these two things did not bode well for Seifer Almasy, but he strode to the chair in front of the headmaster's desk anyway with a wary and pensive countenance. Seifer felt that since his return to garden a few weeks prior things had settled down; hostility towards him was not quite so open and the threats lessened each week. Still, though he had done nothing at present to instigate the tensions just now leaving the institution besides his merely existing, he could not help but think that Cid may have finally concluded that he was more trouble than he was worth.

"Ahem…" the cough brought his eyes and mind back to the headmaster.

"Sir. Why did you wish to see me?"

"Several reasons mister Almasy, but I'll try to be succinct." _Shit. This could take hours. _He made a conscious effort not to be noticed by his superior while he glanced at his watch. "I'm serious. Now, first off we both know that will become a SeeD. The examination will be held in just over a month. I am aware that you do not require further training or schooling." He paused for a moment while Seifer listened intently.

"It is my opinion that you needn't even take the exam, but since giving you SeeD status would offend you I have arranged for you to take two classes and the exam." Seifer nodded. "The first class will be review in SeeD and world military protocol and the second will be an advanced intense training on world combat today. It will cover all aspects. Given how much nations, weapons, and monsters have changed in such a short time I am requiring this for all advanced SeeD."

"Sir, I am not yet a SeeD."

Cid smiled again when he said 'yet', glad that Seifer's once irrepressible confidence was back. "This I am aware of Mister Almasy, but you'll be needing the information as a head start for your new position." Seifer's eyebrow raised; this meeting was not at all what he had expected.

"You are heading security at Balamb Garden effective immediately. The position is much like your former Disciplinary Committee one, though you will need to be versed on external threats to Garden as well." He nods again.

Cid sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his temples. "You see Seifer, not long after you left, Balamb fell into a state of near anarchy. I see you smirking but it is true. Order, discipline, inclination, punctuality, and other essential qualities to this body have plummeted. I need you to help reinstill respect and a healthy fear and there is perhaps no one in the world more feared and respected than yourself at present time. Raijin and Fujin are in your new office awaiting your direction, do you accept your position?"

"Yes sir." He smiled for the first time in a while. "Gladly."

"Excellent. I know I can count on you." _Oh, really? That's a new one on me. _Seifer was, needless to say, a bit surprised by the vote of confidence, but only his brow evidenced it. He started to stand, but Cid held up his hand and shook his head.

"You're not yet dismissed. As a duty of your new position you are given nearly the only authority to recommend or dismiss personnel in any area. You've always been an excellent judge of character and ability and I myself am unable to evaluate others because of my other duties. I do not trust any of my faculty nearly so much."

"I ask that at first you closely evaluate instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe. Her classes have suffered extensively, in grades, and in regulation. It is to the point now where we only expect three of her twenty eligible students to even qualify for the SeeD exam. I made the decision to reinstate her license several months ago and I refuse to believe it was a poor one. She will be your instructor in both of your classes. I trust that you will keep her on her toes and not tell her of your mission unless you deem it necessary. Find out if she is yet again unfit for instructing, or if the problem is student related, fix it."

Seifer winced at the thought of causing Quistis to lose her license again, but Cid tried to placate his guilt: "Don't feel grief for this. Your recommendation last time was correct; she was unfit for her job at the time. Just please report back to tell me that such is not the case now." He pushed the intercom. "Xu, please show Mister Almasy to his new office. Dismissed." He nodded to Seifer who saluted and left.

Upon exiting the double doors of the headmaster's office Seifer was greeted by the austere face of Xu. With her small hands folded neatly in front of her, she met his slightly mocking salute with a cold and clipped tone. "Walk this way, Almasy." She sought the elevator.

Smirking, he retorted, "If I could walk that way…" but his sultry musing was cut short.

"Don't start with me Almasy." She pointed and glared at him even as an unwanted rosy tint overtook her ears and cheeks. The lift was heading to the second level.

As usual, such actions against him did little to stop him, and he smirked even wider.

"Oh, you know that I hate to see you so upset." He brought his mouth close to her ear, feeling especially playful after his promotion. "I'm sure I could alleviate these horrid days for you if you let me…" in a low whisper. The doors opened and he backed up to observe the confusion on her face as she looked up at the strange new Seifer. As he walked out he finished, looking pointedly at her, "…Well, for about nine months anyway."

He allowed himself a low laugh at her expense. She burned with anger at his implications and swiftly walked to his door, motioned to it with a sort wave, and stormed off. Chuckling further, he looked to his door, the entrance to his office. Someone was finishing the lettering for it.

When the man noticed the occupant of the office was behind him, he turned around and backed away in ill-concealed apprehension. Seifer merely nodded to him and allowed himself inside. He was not displeased with the surroundings. A large oak desk with his title and workstation stood in the center with two branching rooms off to either side. One held archives and smaller stations for his companions and a slew of other research equipment. The other was a communications and briefing room equipped with a large videoconference set, surveillance posts, and what appeared to be an advanced tactical simulator in its own secluded space.

Fujin and Raijin, who had already perused the facility, stood in the main office.

"Hey boss. Did ya see that…"

Seifer cut him off cordially with a wave of his gloved hand. "We'll have a thorough briefing regarding the use of the facility and the abilities of it tonight when some techs can show us the ropes. I want you two to study the technological abilities of this Garden as compared to the rest of the world during your free time. I expect you both are taking the advanced world training class that I am?"

"Yeah, ya know."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Good. That should help us. We'll reconvene here at 2100." He sat at his desk and opened the file on Quistis that sat on it. While he started to go through her service record, he noticed that his posse was still standing by his desk.

"Well? What are you still doing here?" He asked with faux exasperation.

"Boss?"

"Get the hell out of here and go on your rounds! Bitch-slap some respect and honor out of the snot-nosed punks that seem to have taken over this place since our departure. Punish each and every break of any policy, you are familiar with the revised edition?"

It was a statement more than a question, but they nodded anyway. "I'll be out there shortly. Patrol by floors. Fujin, basement. Raijin, first floor. I'll take second."

"Yes boss! Just like old times, ya know?"

"GLADLY."

"Since Garden has expanded so much let me know if you find any worthy additions to our cause." With that he waved them away. He smiled. Life was looking up. Sure, he had just shouldered an enormous responsibility, but it was one that he graciously accepted. He would be able to make a real and evident difference in something and he would thoroughly enjoy the process. Oh yes, these foolish cadets had no idea of the fate that was about to befall them.

Closing the Trepe case file he stood and walked to the glass door exit. The lettering was finished he noticed when he turned to close the door. Turning back around and past a corner to begin his rounds a blinding yellow flash of energy ran into his chest and fell backward onto the floor.

He noticed the impossibly emerald eyes widen in surprise from their vantage on the tiles. Miss Selphie Tilmitt. Balamb's little ray of sunshine. The bane of moody and solitary people everywhere. The one who, during recent consecutive seasons of inclement weather, put forth investments that single-handedly saved the coffee bean and sugar cane industries. The one who at this very moment sat absolutely still and silent?

"S-sorry Seifer. I just came because I heard that a new branch of security offices was installed here. I wanted to see who came to head it up." She smiled sweetly and with a bit of nervousness.

He stood still regarding the unusual display of apprehension with a blank stare. Then he quickly thrust his hand out which caused her to flinch and shut her eyes. A corner of his mouth upturned and his head shook when she slowly opened up one eye to see his arm still outstretched waiting for her to accept help to her feet. She smiled genuinely when she took it. The final classes of the day were just dismissing and he pulled her bodily off the ground, dangling her in front of his face with one hand tightly gripping her wrist. Some students stopped to see why the infamous lap dog was confronting one of the world's saviors.

Clearly her smile had disappeared after it became apparent that he would not be setting her down soon. She looked very uncomfortable as she stared at his smirking façade.

"So, you wanted to see the newly instated head of security?" His breath brushed her cheek.

She just bit her lip and nodded quickly.

"Well, you've found him..." Her eyes widened again and he dropped her, reaching for his notebook and a pen. Selphie stumbled into him again and backed away in haste. "…and he's citing you for violation of Garden rule thirteen, paragraph three, subsection R: 'reckless endangerment of persons and/or equipment', in conjunction with rule eight: 'no running', and rule thirty-four, paragraph seventeen, subsection C, article VI, subparagraph Mu: 'blocking an emergency exit'." She looked at the fire door that seconds ago she was sitting in front of and winced.

After he finished writing he looked back to her. "This disregard for Garden policy certainly does not reflect well on the 'saviors of the world.' I sure as hell better not see it again. Now get on with your business."

The recently dismissed students stared in awe as Selphie left hurriedly.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? Get the hell on with it!" They did. Like a herd of geezards in an Ultima.

"And no running!"

Whistling _Tiptoe Through the Tulips _he silently mused: _life certainly is looking up._

* * *

Oh, and the nine months line was inspired from another writer who I cannot remember; don't give me any credit. I just couldn't resist putting it in. Sorry to whoever thought of it.

That one was my first and it feels a bit hollow. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. The death defying fish slapping dance

Thanks to those that reviewed and encouraged, The remainder of this work is for you. You know who you are. Nudge, nudge; wink, wink. At the risk of losing some of you, I'm not yet sure if this will become a Seifer/Quistis or not. Rest assured, there will be allusions to it if nothing else.

It seems I forgot this in the previous chapter. As a disclaimer I am inclined to inform that I do in fact own Final Fantasy VIII and all of the characters, settings, and situations thereof.

* * *

Later that night after the Garden technical staff had briefed them on security capability and equipment usage, the posse reminisced about previous times. Mostly they recalled funny happenings from their old patrols. Such as the time they found Squall had broken out of his room after curfew, apparently sleepwalking. He had attached himself like a limpet to a terrified junior cadet and repeatedly exclaimed how happy he was to see 'sis.' The poor girl was institutionalized to Kadowaki for a week. Other times they enjoyed soliciting 'volunteers' to test the brig for means of escape. In the interest of improving security, of course. When Raijin was forced to guard the brig, a friend of the captive thought to take advantage of the guard's requirement to stand rigid and remain speechless by conducting a ridiculous dance and slapping him in the face with small, pungent Badam fish. Fujin walked by after the end of the spectacle and, coincidentally, Raijin's watch to hand the big man a healthy sized tuna, which he promptly used to smite the wretch into the indoor moat.

On this night they made additional memories. Apart from Seifer's little collision with the Messenger Girl, the day proceeded almost uneventfully. Almost, until Fujin discovered a certain Chicken Wuss on a charge to procure his recently re-confiscated T-board. Knowing where confiscated items were kept, Fujin quickly excised it from said premises and ferried it to the security offices. Seifer later decided that the very expensive board would serve a higher purpose by becoming an automated intra-Garden parcel service. After Zell broke into where he was sure that the board would be he was extremely dismayed to find it gone and a planted box of fake hotdogs being eaten by equally fake rats in the dark room. Raijin managed to report between fits of hysterical laughter just before the end of their first day that he had seen Zell run weeping to his dorm after the preceding event.

After the stories ended they each retired to their dorms to get some sleep. Tomorrow they would begin their new classes.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Seifer Almasy was, in fact, a morning person. He awoke bright and early the next day to shower, eat, and be significantly early for his first class. All right, maybe 'bright' wasn't a good description for this particular morning as it was quite overcast and foggy. Once he had dressed himself in his charcoal slacks and royal blue buttoned shirt he headed for the cafeteria.

He knew that his two companions would not be down to eat during the same time period as he, but he did expect that Selphie or Squall or someone he knew would be. When he entered his expectations were not met however, so he ate in solitude. Nothing wrong with solitude.

Breakfast was nearly done when he noticed two particularly familiar and oddly downtrodden faces came into the cafeteria; those of Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt. He motioned Selphie over to him and when she walked over Zell followed as hesitantly as the one before him. She wasn't even dressed quite as brightly as usually when she shuffled over to Seifer, mentally checking to ensure that she had violated no cardinal rules since waking up.

Since Seifer had returned to Balamb, he and Selphie developed a growing platonic relationship. Certainly it had a rather rocky beginning. In fact, she was the first one at Garden to go berserk and try to kill him, but after she saw that he would not retaliate and seemed even to seek death at someone's hand, she stopped. After that she was overcome with grief and pity for the circumstances that made the one who was essentially her big brother into a broken husk of a man. Now she tried to spend almost as much time with him as with the rest of the orphanage gang. He was quite grateful for her acceptance because he still wasn't on the best terms with the rest of the heroes, especially Zell and Rinoa.

No one really knew how he and Squall got along. They weren't often seen together and when they were they still appeared as rivals though they acted ambiguously amiable towards each other. Much like they always had really, though maybe to a greater degree. More ambiguously or more amiable, you ask? 'Yes' would be the answer anyone would give you.

"What did I do this time?" She was pouting.

"Nothing. Go get something to eat and sit down. I want to talk." She did so, taking the time to fetch a large espresso. Would have thought her a latte or cappuccino type wouldn't you? 'Nope. Not nearly enough coffee in those' she'd always say. "You shouldn't drink that stuff, you know. Stunts your growth." She ignored him and downed a large gulp of it before she sat down, almost immediately perking up.

"What did you want to talk to me about Seifie?" Selphie smiled her disproportionately large smile as she sat next to him. He'd long ago decided that whatever companionable love was, it was what prevented him from strangling her every time she used that childish nickname. Theirs was almost a manic relationship. They were close but resurfacing memories of his days as a Knight and his often-intimidating aura occasionally dampened their rapport. Not to mention that his mood often tends to be less predictable than lakefront weather…

"I just don't want you to take what happened yesterday personally. It was strictly business and I expect that you can keep those affairs separate. I just needed to use you as an example for all the other miscreants."

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"Of course not."

Zell was just returning from his painstaking selecting of his breakfast to sit across from Selphie. He nodded to Seifer somewhat grudgingly who reciprocated the greeting.

"Zell! Seifer doesn't hate me! I'm so happy!" She launched herself onto the lap of the man she spoke of to give him an energetic hug.

"That's great Selph." He returned picking at his food. Returning to eating, Selphie turned around on Seifer's lap to face the table. Seifer was going to ask her about Quistis' current plight but wasn't sure if Zell had the ability to withhold the secret, so he whispered his concern to her.

She looked pointedly across the table.

"Him?" She referred to Zell looking a bit quizzical. "I dunno Seifer, it's kinda risky." Zell was curious as to what they were talking about but remained silent. Seifer told her of the situation and she said she knew nothing of the cause but that she would try to discreetly find out. He told her to use her own judgment with regards to telling Zell or anyone else about it. She nodded and looked pensive.

Looking up to see Zell still in a depressed state she inquired, "What's wrong Zell? Library girl go on vacation?" She delivered the last line with a knowing wink.

"Just had a bad night is all."

Trying to keep his laughter limited to strictly inside, Seifer chimed in, "Oh? What happened?" Both of his companions looked at him a bit strangely because of his alien curiosity for Zell's life. He just shrugged. Why should he have to explain himself all the time?

"I saw bunch of rats eatin' a shipment of hotdogs, man! It was horrible! I bet I won't be able to eat any for a week." He slouched in his seat and shook his head, blonde spikes coming dangerously close to removing Selphie's eye.

"That not true Zell. I saw the cafeteria lady making some for today, so the rats must not have eaten them all!" Selphie piped in happily. This caused Zell to turn a sickly shade. Seifer hadn't expected that perfect line to be delivered so had to hide his face in Selphie's hair. "Since when did you get so affectionate, Seifie?"

He quickly picked up his head and asked "So, Dincht. How did you come to see this? Snooping around in storage 'eh?" He threw out his steno and flipped it open while clicking his pen.

"W-well you see I just happened to run across it and…" He noticed that Seifer was writing something down on the infamous 'list.'

"You decided not to report it? What would compel you do that? Failing to report a health hazard is a Garden violation in and of itse…" It was at this time that a shipment of floating beverages floated by behind Zell just as he was trying to come up with a further excuse. Seifer was forced to hide behind Selphie again to cloak the shaking of his silent mirth. Selphie saw the flying soda and opened her mouth to speak only to find a large hand covered it. She scowled pitifully. Another student saw the drifting package.

"Hey, is that a T-…" But a vicious scowl from the former Knight silences him quickly as well. With that scene escalation narrowly averted, he picked up Selphie and sat her back down in front of her tray. He bid his companions adieu and walked to his first class.

* * *

When he reached his classroom on the second floor he found a circle of five Trepies loitering outside and another few already sitting down inside. He was a full eleven minutes early, probably a personal record. Hell, being early at all was probably a record. Plastering his trademark smirk on his face he sauntered to his old desk, eagerly awaiting the moment when his favorite instructor realized she had a new (old) student. It didn't take too long. At five minutes before class she swept the room with her eyes, which quickly passed him over only to return and widen slightly.

"I'll be damned… Mister Almasy. And early too. The world must be ending." The instructor mused with a hint of sarcasm.

"Surely this must be true," he returned, clutching his heart in feigned hurt and surprise "For my beloved Instructor has just uttered a curse." They smiled slightly at each other. At the sound of 'beloved' several students turned to glare at him. He just looked smug and spread his arms across the back of the bench. The rest of the students came in, many whispering either about him or Quistis, or both.

Well, her popularity didn't seem to be affected, he noted. Attendance was among the highest he'd seen in a single class before and if at all possible the Trepie ranks seem to have grown. As class began he noticed that many of the males openly gaped at Quistis. He remembered her fan club being intense but not nearly so bold and open about their infatuation.

This would be the class he would need to observe her most closely in, as this was the only one that he was enrolled in with the undergraduates. He began taking notes on her mannerisms, teaching style, subject matter, and her apparent temperament. Also he tried to gauge the students on how well they paid attention, answered questions, worked on in-class work, and acted in general. Soon, though he had taken extensive notes, he found himself beginning to be distracted by thoughts of the past, when he was Cid's staff evaluator before the Sorceress fiasco.

At the age of fifteen, shortly before he was expected to become SeeD along with Quistis, Cid, along with NORG's faculty approached the head of the disciplinary committee and asked that he become the objective staff assessor. He obviously accepted, relishing the power with it and the means to weed out the ineffective and/or money grubbing. Cid originally chose him and convinced the faculty headed by NORG to back his decision because, after all, they were too preoccupied with finding sources of funding for Garden and unnecessary people cost money too, didn't they? Besides, Seifer was a very promising cadet, never mind that he had a mind a bit too open for them. Regardless, he was set to work immediately.

With Cid's direction and the help of the few powerful people the headmaster had in his favor, Seifer quickly set out to remove the faculty and directors of NORG. He was quite successful; garnering time and again irrefutable proof of laundering, smuggling, bribery and other crimes to remove the power structure the Garden Master had set in place. NORG soon discovered this plot. By then however, he lacked the power to remove either Cid or Seifer from power. He could though, easily prevent an aspiring cadet from attaining SeeDship. And that he did.

The results of his first SeeD exam were heavily skewed. Later false rumors of his behavior being extraordinarily poor were laced throughout the campus. At times Seifer became angry enough to fall almost true to form with the rumors, despite their seeming incredibility. Sure, he wasn't the most well behaved kid in existence, but wasn't nearly so bad as NORG made him out to be. You know what they say about prophecy…

"Seifer! Standard SeeD procedure for an attack on Garden!" She must have noticed him deep in thought and decided to try embarrass him because of it. To her mild astonishment he just sighed and rolled his eyes, proceeding to give the perfect answer in a sharp, crisp tone.

"Place and protect junior classmen in basement. Form chokepoints at all major entrances. Attain mobility if possible and advantageous. Position gunmen at turreted windows, indirect magic users in the center, a…"

"That's enough Seifer. Class, this is how I expect you to be answering my questions. With knowledge and confidence and clarity. Dismissed. Physical training is at 1400." She wonders why few of her other students seem to be able to correctly answer her at all: she'd tried to make the material more interesting, but there is only so much that can be done when teaching military policy. She tried to be strict and to punish the poor students, but nothing seemed to work. Quistis was growing frustrated and then Seifer Almasy, her most 'difficult' student comes back to in all likelihood make things even worse. Another reminder of her failures. She was frowning deeply.

"Look, Instructor. I know you're happy to see me and all but you could try and hide it a bit. You injure me with your frown." He was wearing that perpetual and insolent smirk again.

She gave a depressed sigh. "I should have known better than to try and one up you. I must be losing my mind."

"Really instructor? This recently?" He left with a laugh and short wave. She couldn't help but crack a smile. Seifer's presence, however trying, was somehow missed.


	3. Self defence against fresh fruit

For the first time I am pleased with the comedic content. Note that there will be a sizeable amount of serious and semiserious material in this fic. My previous disclaimer stands, as it will for all proceeding chapters. Thanks for the encouragement. Salvete. Et nunc, hoc …

* * *

Physical training met indoors in the expanded training center, after his lunch and other class, which was heavily assisted and Trepie-free: unless you counted Irvine. Seifer was actually free to take notes on the subject matter. Should he choose to, that is. The renewed interest in the Gardens called for each of them to expand considerably so the center now held a full gymnasium and dueling circles. Seifer was mildly surprised that such a class on protocol even had a physical requirement. Sure, he knew that fitness was integral to each segment of SeeD development, but he didn't expect it to be a taught portion; the kids here weren't young by any means. Unless this meant they were to learn marches, forms, and subterfuge. _Ugh. How boring._

"Today we will be studying the art of the duel."

This must have been a new trick Trepe learned: how to hold his attention and change his mood.

"Dueling was recently re-allowed in Garden, to help with training and to instill senses within you. Senses of fear, opportunity, of honor." She was looking all of them over, trying to keep everyone's attention, but even at this point it was clear that all they wanted was to fight. "The duel is an intricate and ancient tradition. It was once widely used throughout the world, but now I can think of only two people that still practice it regularly." She glanced over to Seifer and some students followed suit. "It is a means of growth in many ways. Dueling is an honor-based system of settling disputes, deciding conflicts, competing, and merely communicating. It is way of understanding yourself and your opponent. Do any of you know how to duel already?"

Well, Seifer didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped forward silently and without pretense. "If no others of you have studied it before, then I'll just get Commander Leonhart to demonstrate." Seifer was almost certain that, even if any of the others did know how to duel, they would refrain from letting it be known just to see Squally Boy kick his ass. Even though last time he did win, he himself was not sure if Squall had just let him. Yes, they would hold off for the commander to show.

"I've studied the duel Miss Trepe and I'd be glad to point out to the lap dog here some parts it seems he's missed." Yes, they'd pine for Leonhart all right. Unless one of them was stupid enough to have a go with Seifer. He was a haughty bastard too. Fairly tall and muscular and with a gunblade as well.

_Hmm. I think I hate him. I realize I've not even met him and know nothing of him. But there's just something about him. Reminds me of…Me. Yup. I'm sure of it now. I hate him._

"Very well, Epimetheus. But I demand that you give all students the respect you give me." The arrogant student rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible. _She could have demanded the respect he gives himself, but hey, no point in getting greedy is there? _

_What a fitting name. _They both walked into the center of the circle, Seifer giving his instructor a questioning glance. She walked up to him so that no one would hear her, "It's okay. He really needs it." She glanced over at Epimetheus. "Just be gentle alright?" Quistis looked intently up at Seifer who grinned and nodded knowingly. She'd used that term before with him. It was code for 'don't instigate.' He assumed it meant he should give the kid the metaphorical rope enough to let him hang himself. Sounded fun enough.

He turned around to see his opponent twirl his own gunblade in the air, showing off while he warmed up and bounced around on his heels. Seifer yawned lazily and waited for the kid to stop messing around. Hyperion rested on his shoulder. Epimetheus finally nodded and brought himself into a fighting stance. His blade was a revolver type but with a slimmer rapier-like edge down the barrel. The ex-Knight placed his gunblade on the ground and propped himself up on it like he would with a cane.

The kid sighed and whined, "Instructor, how are you supposed to watch me defeat my opponent if he won't even get into a ready stance?"

"He looks ready to me. I'm watching. Go on."

Epimetheus snorted; Seifer was watching him intently but with a disinterested, even bored, stare. He started to encircle him, still being closely watched. Feinting a few times to test Seifer, he elicited no response. Beginning to frown, the cadet backed off and suddenly charged, only to have Seifer pivot around his blade that was still standing upright on the floor. By this point the kid was growing angry. He was desperate to humiliate the traitor before him and win the respect of his comrades and instructor. Squall had done it as a cadet and a few times after hadn't he? He launched into a flurry of frenzied attacks, but they were predicted and parried with apparent lethargy. Even with the flair he added to the nearly carbon copies of textbook gunblade attacks he was unable to force Seifer to move anything with the exception of his right arm (and his left when he decided to switch hands and further enrage his opponent).

The whelp had backed off for the time being and Seifer noticed Squall standing by, observing with one hand on his hip. Seifer started to smirk and then proceeded to wink at his adversary. This caused him to engage him yet again. As he barreled toward Seifer, Squall could be seen with his face now buried in one of his hands, fingers spread apart so he could still see as he shook his head.

Revolver brought with the full force of its owner met Hyperion with almost no resistance. He was surprised, as his blow seemed to keep traveling even after the momentum of his swing should have ceased. A subtle yet immense force was continually shifting on his blade, wrought from the fluid motion of Seifer, which caused him to perpetually modify his stance and remain off balance. Soon, his control was fully in the hands of his opponent. All the while both blades remained almost fused together. Hyperion sang in all directions while Epimetheus fell into heavy fear, being tossed about; the only reason for his danger and his safety chasing him constantly, bringing dizziness and flailing… To such a degree that both his and his opponent's weapon came impossibly close to lacerating him only to be cast away at the last second.

Such a dangerous dance was ended as his revolver was flung sideways back over his head so quickly that he twisted in midair several times, falling, with his blade clattering safely nearby. He couldn't know what to think or do. Thusly, he lay there, in shock.

"Thank you for the demonstration." Instructor Trepe spoke up to end the short silence. She could see that Squall was smirking; a strange habit with a slight mystery of origin. Motioning to Seifer, she said, "I asked the Commander to come and play so you wouldn't have to be bored for the rest of the period." Quistis left to speak to the rest of the students. "All right partner up: like weapons please." At this point Seifer noted that certain weapons had gained quite a bit of popularity of recent. The gunblade, whip, and shinobuo were especially well liked now.

Seifer inclined his head towards his rival. He did the same in return. Seifer mused that his long and still developing camaraderie with Squall was something like a contractual sale: Squall was interest free for a several years and required no payments either. Strange.

The Lion Heart met Hyperion again, and their masters spoke, and their teacher rejoiced.

* * *

After the duel ended, Seifer was free of classes for the day. The battle had enthralled a few students a little too much, and there were a couple of injuries. Unlike old times, both felt at least marginally guilty, and unlike old times when the event ended with a draw, both accepted it as such. Squall walked with him towards his dorm.

"Cid told me about your new position." The unspoken congratulation was in the lilt. "He also told me about what's going on with Quisty. I know you just started, but I'm a… Well I'm worried. Any theories yet?" They stopped momentarily to face each other, Seifer reaching out to feel Squall's forehead with the back of his now bared hand. Squall backed off slightly looking perplexedly miffed.

"Just seeing if you're sick or something. I swear you've just doubled the previous total of your life's spoken words. And yes, I do have a theory, it's a bit weak now but I'm workin' on it. You see when…"

"Then you mean…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Quite…"

"How?"

"Well…"

"Not…?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"You think…?"

"Could be…"

"But…"

"I know…"

"She was…?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…" They made the contemplative sound simultaneously. For a nine second conversation it was extremely enlightening for both parties. Conversation with Seifer was quickly dismantling much of Rinoa's training of Squall to get him to open up and be more garrulous. Fortunately, she wasn't there to witness their eccentric way of communicating. Those that were though were confounded for several minutes, including Irvine, who was passing by.

Squall was all about secrecy, privacy, and efficiency, and he'd be damned if anyone understood that better than Seifer Almasy. He actually enjoyed conversing with him; if you could call it that. "Going to 'ball later Almasy?"

"I'll think about it. I have a lot of work to do. See you Leonhart." With that he set into his dorm to ready himself for his return to his office. He had a number of things to set up in order to fully understand the malfunction in his instructor's classes.

* * *

Since returning to the security offices, Seifer had been directing technicians to install the new surveillance equipment in vital areas of the Garden, deciding that such advanced tools did little good being boxed up and stowed away. Cameras were placed in entrances, hallways, and areas of general congregation, as well as the classrooms. This was to monitor for cheating more than anything else. Laser sensors were positioned in the more sensitive areas, along with motion, heat, and aural monitors. The head of security was quite pleased with the equipment he had just arranged to be set up. He also asked Headmaster Cid for permission to use some of the surplus gear to monitor the instructor's private life. Fujin was at present, distracting her while Raijin was tapping her phone and mounting a hidden camera in her suite.

Events in her personal life may well explain the ruin of her professional one. Currently he thought that her plight was caused by exhaustion and from being overworked. He felt after talking with Squall that she was probably just not able to handle the stresses any longer: signs of over-exertion, depression, and frustration were already evident to them. She was handling a typical load of classes, but with a heavy load of students, and in addition, she attended SeeD political functions and occasionally was called on duty.

The only sign of poor teaching she had really showed was inconsistency, however. All possibilities needed to be explored, as the inconsistency might just be a reaction to traditional methods failing, a response to poor results in the past.

Maybe she went through a bad break-up? Maybe the attention garnered from being a heroine was finally causing her to crack? He could only speculate at this time but he would talk to her in private to get a better read. Tomorrow he would talk.

Still, he couldn't help but think that it might be best for everyone if she were to leave her position as soon as possible, if only temporarily. Yet again, he hated nothing more than fixing mistakes the way he used to sometimes, he must be patient, and hopefully not at her expense. _Shit._ He really hated to solve problems by cutting something twice only to find it still too short.

Someone opened his door and walked in. An auburn haired cowboy with chaps and all. He noticed that the chief of security wore a contemplative scowl as he often did when worried and planning, so Irvine approached with caution.

"What do you want?" He asked straining not to sound annoyed, sitting beneath the only ornamentation in the office: a wall scroll written in an ancient tongue. It read, _'Nescio quid fiat.'_ The cowboy had walked up to his desk, looked down at it and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, chief," He began with his distinctive drawl, leaning forward and muttering conspiratorially, "I was wonderin' if you sold your equipment to others." Seifer's eyes narrowed with moderate offence.

"Listen cowboy, I don't appreciate it when someone comes into my office while I'm at work to ask me if I'm a man-whore. Not all of us are like yourself and I don't want to know why the hell you just asked me that. That established; the only service I offer is abuse. I know it makes poor business sense, but I just can't help giving out free samples all the time. I suggest you leave before I 'go in the red again', if you catch my drift." He didn't really know why he became so tense around Irvine. Perhaps it was because he seemed to look at Selphie and Quistis the same way he looked at every other woman. Maybe Kinneas was just indecisive about whom he wanted to pursue, or he was overly appreciative of the feminine form, or maybe… Regardless, Seifer wouldn't have his childhood friends hurt by the cowboy's apparent misogyny. Selphie had expressed her concerns about the playboy before, calling him 'nice to a fault.' Too suspicious were his intentions.

Irvine was notoriously poor at handling pressure situations. He backed away and put up his hands, "Look you got me all wrong, Ah just saw some techs puttin' up some surveillance stuff, and Ah jest wanted to ask if you would sell the extras for personal reasons." He knew that he'd asked the question in the wrong way yet again when the ex-Knight's eyes tore open and he shot up from his seat.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. "The almighty self-proclaimed 'ladies'' man wants help to fulfill his voyeuristic desires? You're one sick motherfucker, you know that? Personal reasons. Feh."

"But…" He tried to protest.

"Shut your festering hole, you outlandish whore! Your kind makes me vomit! You vacuous, omelet-faced, fetid pervert of uncertain origin! Scullion! Away, you disgorge with such kin as the parish heifers; I cannot endure such a fastidious rascal. Be gone." Yes, his methods and content were unorthodox, but no one ever, EVER, could compete with Seifer's insults. His palms were on the table and he was breathing heavily.

To Irvine's credit (of remarkable bravery or stupidity) he didn't quite leave. "Good. Ah figure if you wouldne' let me buy anything, there's no way you'll give those little bastards that asked me to come up here what they want." He was exceedingly relieved that he hadn't been killed before he had the chance to finish.

"Wait. Now why the fuck didn't you just come out and say that some stupid kids were asking? Shit, cowboy. Names. Give me names." He sat back down at his workstation.

"Arthur Reginald Webster, Charles Patrick Trumpington, and Marcel Agnes Bernstein." Seifer put the names in a Garden directory search and soon was viewing their profiles. _Just as I suspected. Trepies._

* * *

The 'reminds me of me' bit is more or less lifted from the film Tombstone.

We'll see the rest of the crew next chapter and finally be privy to real interactions between Seifer and Quistis. Did you know that her name means, "You all had been able?" Seriously. Valete omnes et curate.


	4. Ms Premise and Ms Conclusion

No offence to Nida or his fans intended by later words. The story is really going to start to pick up in this and the following chapter. Thanks for all of the feedback; please keep it coming. Salvete.

* * *

SeeD Nida Jones led the kind of mundane life that kept him and his actions in obscurity, due to the lack of interest by others. He mainly just piloted the Garden and has little, if anything, to do with Seifer Almasy, No; Nida is not at all the kind of person you would expect a story centered around the exploits of the former Knight after his return to Balamb.

So let's forget about him and his boring and dreary existence and focus elsewhere.

* * *

"Seifer? I'm surprised you're not training." A charming feminine voice caught him alone with his thoughts on the second story balcony. He'd usually come here when he wanted to do some thinking, or just to watch the sunset, like he was now. It was easy to see the infinite beach over Balamb's crest, the home of the world's finest vistas: apart from Fisherman's Horizon, some would contest.

The former Knight sighed peacefully, "Nah. I figure one quality bout with your Squallykins is good enough for one day's exercise." Rinoa giggled. Seifer was a unique mixture of charm and terror. Able to alternatively make you feel capable of anything and to cause such fear as to render inability. That was the way she felt about him now, and more so leaning to the latter part. She clasped her petite hands in the small of her back and walked, slowly, staggered, closer to him. Seifer continued to gaze out to sea, arms folded and leaning on the ornate railing.

Drawing together her courage, she stopped to stand off to his side, watching the sun leave the day, though it had only recently shown itself on this hazy date. "I, uh… I didn't want things to end up this way you know. Between us I mean." She sighed and nearly started to leave for feeling so uncomfortable in his presence.

"Neither did I." He looked shortly at her. For some time only the calls of the sea birds broke the standing pervasive silence between them.

Then she gazed up at him, meekly, perhaps even guiltily, and inquired "Do you remember that summer?"

Oh, yes. Seifer certainly remembered. That summer was perhaps the last time of sustained happiness in his life. He worked towards achieving a dream, one not so much his own, but it felt good nonetheless. To guide, to protect, and assist: such were the things he truly enjoyed. The relationship he had developed with Rinoa was one that he wanted to last but didn't expect to. Now though the proximity and direction in life that he thought would never exist seemed firmly in place, still, he expected that their friendship would remain dead. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" He allowed himself a more intent look on her.

She seemed quite upset, swaying back and forth, taking sudden interest in her feet. "I-I don't… All I can remember between us is when you sacrificed me. To Adel." There was quiet for some time longer. "I'm sorry Seifer."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault that you can't recall anything good about me. There wouldn't be much to remember anyway." He shook his head.

Rinoa brightened the slightest bit when he didn't grow upset. "Do you ever have nightmares about Her?" She didn't need to elaborate on whom she meant by 'Her.'

"Yeah." He added, "Sometimes."

"Do they…Do they ever go away?"

By now he had fully turned his body to face her. "I don't know." He began. "But they do come less and less." Trying to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, he reached out, only to have her slink away unconsciously. He slowly retracted his arm and sighed, looking away, out to sea yet again. Rinoa's eyes started to mist over with tears as she gesticulated in a frustrated manner.

"I hate Her! I hate this! Not being able to see my old friend as anything but a monster! I know you weren't yourself when it all happened and I don't want to shy away, but I can't help it. My mind tells me that you'll change again at any time. Squall fears the same me that unsealed Adel; it's so frustrating. And the orphanage gang looks upon their mother in terror sometimes. It's illogical, but we can't help it and I hate it!" She sat down and buried her face in her knees, arms wrapped around them tightly. Looking up with puffy red eyes she mumbled, "Even with her gone she continues to ruin our lives. Why?" She thrust her face into cover again.

Seifer walked over to kneel in front of her. He was careful to keep a healthy distance between them. With a stern and authoritative tone he told her, "Listen, do you think that the Great Seifer Almasy would allow something so pitiful as the memory of a dead, old witch keep hurting his friends? I don't think so. We'll all get through this Rinoa. Together. Just give it some time and faith." He finished his promise with a more soothing tone.

Rinoa looked up again, a few tears staining her rosy cheeks. She sniffled. "Do you mean it? Do you really think we'll be able to?" He nodded. She smiled. That's what she loved about Seifer; he could talk anyone into anything, including himself. His hand was held out to help her up and to the surprise of them both, she took it.

Just before she left to return inside she turned back around to deliver a final message. "You, Mister Almasy, are one of a kind…" He gave a 'well, what can I say?' shrug. "…At least that's what the whole world is counting on anyway." She laughed her laugh, infectious like so many other parts of her personality. He started to laugh too, but stopped abruptly.

"How dare you mock the Great Seifer Almasy?" He bellowed, and then chased after his friend who shrieked with amusement and what had recently become only a faked brand of terror.

* * *

Stopping into the cafeteria for a late dinner, Seifer recalled that his Posse would be serving tonight. Not too many people would have expected it, but the siblings very much enjoyed working with food, and did so on occasion. He stepped into line behind a few people, which included Squall and Zell. The cafeteria had started the late openings a while ago, after it had become apparent that many instructors, faculty, and SeeDs could not often make the original hours with their schedules.

Raijin didn't even ask him what he wanted, just began to fill his plate wordlessly. Seifer received a wink from Fujin: an action that was almost wholly unnoticed by anyone. She was working at the other end of the long counter. Zell, as usual, was asking about the different dishes, but only because none of them were hotdogs. This was probably his third time up here this evening.

"Got any fish that isn't jugged?" the small and exuberant martial artist was asking the large dark man.

"Let's see… Uh, we got an unjugged Torama Fish, ya know."

"Torama Fish? What the hell?"

"It has fins and everything, ya know"

"Is it dead?"

"Well," He looked over to Fujin faintly, rubbing the back of his neck; "It was coughing up blood last night."

Zell muttered a hasty "Never mind" and sprinted ahead of Squall to where Fujin was dishing out desserts. Seifer and Squall soon caught up. "Yo, what desserts ya got tonight?"

"WELL, RAT FLAN. RAT CAKE. RAT SORBET…" She was continuing but Zell put up his hands to stop her from doing so. He looked extremely nonplussed and disturbed by the entire ordeal of this particular dinner.

"Tch... What's up with all the rats? Man!"

The slight woman shrugged casually. "CAME WITH HOTDOGS." Was her proffered explanation of the strange (but only marginally so, by Garden's standards) menu choices for this eve's dessert. Squall didn't seem at all affected and when Zell just stood there for some time without ordering, he stepped in to ask his own question.

"Do you have anything without so much rat in it?"

"STRAWBERRY TART."

"Strawberry tart? Sweet! How much, uh, rat?" Zell snapped back to attention.

"FOUR. QUITE A BIT, REALLY."

"I, uh, think I'll just skip dessert tonight, thanks." Raijin was snickering as the shorter man started to jog, and then break into a complete run away from the counter, either towards the restrooms or his dorm. Then the big man began to fully guffaw as soon as he had seen Zell exit the cafeteria entirely. Nearly everyone else in the room was watching amusedly the spectacle that caused the usually boisterous area to fall still. It was a mystery even to Seifer why they all picked on the smaller blonde so often. He was just so… pickonable. Squall was the first to break the silence. As the Commander turned back to Fujin, it seemed as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I'll take the sorbet." Squall intoned.

Maybe nothing was.

* * *

After diner Seifer returned to the second floor offices. He was marking off certain classrooms and other facilities to be unused tomorrow because the coming security equipment installation, troubleshooting, and networking would take more than an entire day. Earlier he had asked Selphie to create a notice for the affected students and instructors and post it on the Garden network, as she apparently ran the entire thing now. Still, he knew he couldn't expect all of them to have read it by tomorrow morning, but he wasn't going to personally tell them all, just one: Quistis.

Fujin, Raijin, and he had prior questioned the three Trepies that were attempting to purchase surveillance equipment. After some 'encouragement' the trio eagerly spilled forth their intensions with the tools and delivered information regarding the extent of current Trepiedom. Yes, they were going to use the gear to spy upon the lovely instructor. Yes, the ranks of Trepies had grown extensively. Evidently, these three were not well intoned into the group, for they knew little of other members apart from who most were. It seemed that the structure of the Trepies had changed a great deal since he had last dealt with them. Firstly, they were no longer a collective. Many never considered themselves Trepies but obviously were according to the questioned. They now have no hierarchy, meetings, or any form of direction or mutual goal.

These were very worrisome signs to Seifer. He needed to speak with Trepe regarding the information soon, before the nature of Trepies shifted further into unfavorable behaviors. Now he was headed towards her dorm to set up such a meeting for tomorrow. Upon reaching her door, he knocked. Waiting a moment he knocked again, then gave up after a short time to look somewhere else.

Starting to look elsewhere, he felt an unreasonable sense of worry about her. It was after curfew, and though it didn't pertain to her, it made little sense for her to be anywhere but her dorm unless she was training. After he checked the training center the anxiety increased slightly. Most areas of the Garden were already closed off for the evening, only the TC was open; the Headmaster and Commander had retired for the night, and classes ended hours ago.

He forced himself to feel at ease when he reached the last remaining logical spot she could be: her classroom/office. Knocking slowly on the locked automatic doors, he listened for noises inside.

"It's after curfew and I won't answer any more questions now." Quistis could be heard through the door as she walked toward it. After she unlocked it, it slid open to reveal her eldest student. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, leaning against the doorframe and giving a small frown. "Seifer. Since you hardly ever came to visit me before, I must assume this has nothing to do with homework." Her voice was friendly but tired.

He looked around himself shocked. "How do you stay so sharp instructor? A wood rasp?" Then he widened his eyes in pseudo-surprise.

"Wait. You assigned homework?" He asked. Quistis rolled her eyes and stepped aside to allow him in.

"Could you tell me what's going on? I have some work to finish."

"Not tonight you don't. Your classroom is closed tomorrow."

The instructor seemed a bit relieved. _She took that better than I expected. _ "Okay then. I'm going to go to bed then. Anything else?" She was gathering up all of her materials and files from her desk and then left the room with him. They walked toward the lift and he studied her for a moment. Maybe he was giving the Trepies a little too much credit for them being the cause of all her problems and quickly becoming more dangerous. Then again…

"Do you have some free time tomorrow Instructor? Of course you do, I made certain of that. I need to discuss new security measures and some disciplinary ones regarding some of your students." The elevator was heading down to the first floor and she was looking to him.

She sighed. "Yes. Just stop by my dorm sometime."

"Good. Maybe we can spend the day to together and catch up on things." She looked up skeptically, and as if another head, one of a cactuar, had popped up to speak the last few words. "What? Shit, Trepe, don't look at me like that. I've spent time with the rest of the 'gang' but you've always been 'too busy.' Now you don't have an excuse." He looked smugly at her. She just exited the elevator.

"Fine, Seifer. I don't know what you've up your sleeve, but I'll meet you tomorrow around lunch." Quistis stopped before going into her suite.

"Up my sleeve? Instructor, you wound me with such words. I just want to become reacquainted with my childhood pal." He gave a charming smile, which she returned to some extent. Waving, "'Night Trepe."

"Goodnight Seifer." Then they departed to there own rooms.

Tomorrow: To find out what's eating Quistis Trepe.

* * *

I must seem highly anticlimactic by now. Next chapter will almost be solely devoted to Seifer and Quistis' day together. That is when it gets to be interesting. Please continue to provide feedback, especially concerning characterization. I believe I've kept all personalities true to form, at least in my own fairly optimistic view of them. Valete.


	5. Njorl's saga

Finally another chapter. I had a difficult time starting this one. For some reason I've always imagined them interacting this way. Suggestions, criticisms, comments; bring 'em on. Salvete.

He slept in considerably the next day, having little else to do. After waking and having an uneventful breakfast, he trained for some time, appreciating the new tiered system of monsters. There was finally a reason for higher-level students to go there to find some real action with the more powerful creatures added. A reason other than whatever 'action' the so-called 'secret area' might afford on a given night, that is. With his training completed for the time being, Seifer returned to his dorm to make himself more presentable before lunch.

By now all of the students were aware of his appointment as chief of security and discipline. Needless to say, the majority were none to pleased to receive such sobering news. Many a cadet still remembered his previous tenure when he had held the entire Garden in a rigid mold of regulation. Unfortunately, younger folk consider such structure and severity as a chokehold on their very lives. It was to a certain extent. A chokehold that allowed them the ability to breathe when endangered. It was an asphyxiation to improve them for what they were to become, to keep them sharp and prepared. He never meant for the sole purpose of a cadet's life to uphold Garden policy, rather he wanted no one to ever break a policy in their life.

And Seifer Almasy had never broken a Garden rule, despite prevalent rumor to the contrary. Not once.

Oh, by 'not once' it is meant that such things did occur a certain amount. More than he'd be willing to admit. Regardless, with the amount of control he held over the principles, he could honestly say that 'technically' no infraction ever took place. To hear of it would be a rather long, complicated, and sordid story, so forget about it for the time being.

 Anyway, as he was walking back to his dormitory he noticed a scuffle taking place outside of the parking lot. _I hope these aren't more Trepies. Then again, if they kill each other there would be fewer around. _He approached almost close enough to tough the two sparing boys.

"Right! What's all this then?" Seifer yelled loud enough to startle them out of their fight and they both started to face him. He folded his arms across his chest, declined and shook his head, and plastered a face of mild disappointment. Oh, he was very good at that! Making even many amoralists feel ashamed for their actions. Immediately the two started to point fingers at each other and blathered incoherently. Seifer held up his had to stop them and pointed to one.

"Spill it."

The young man replied "Well, Udwin and I were just having a frank exchange of ideas."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Concerning what?"

The other spoke up now; "He was trying to get my girlfriend to cheat on me with him!"

"Cheat?! She left you for the curb a week ago."

"You bastard!" They started to get into it again.

"SHUT UP!" Seifer made them stop again and physically ripped them away from each other, looking sternly to each of them. Then he smiled unexpectedly. "I have an idea. Maybe my friend can give his opinion on the matter." He shouldered Hyperion and tilted his head toward it. "My friend here is an eloquent speaker. Bound to make some profound statements if you ask for them. But if I were you I'd drop the topic permanently before either of us starts to get philosophical." They stood silent. "Detention duty for both of you. One week. Whoever started the argument or fight; speak up and get your additional punishment, otherwise I'll make even worse for both of you. Now get the hell out of here."

Udwin stepped forward to indicate his guilt and they were both sent to the doctor. Now Seifer could finally shower and ready himself for his day with his instructor. He was just now getting used to wearing his former outfit, not that anyone else was or would be, but that was how he wanted it. That would be what he would wear today: a little fearful reminder from days past.

Quistis' suite was a fair distance from his own dorm room and he managed to garner a few double takes due to the familiar and infamous trench coat. His steel plated boots clicked heavily on the tile floors, scattering miscreant students like the vermin that they were, sending them quickly to a place they could be more productive and safe. The crowds of cadets thinned to nothingness as he reached the upper-level SeeD corridor. Well, there was one last student.

He was utterly absorbed with an object he held against a door. It was long and thin and apparently flexible. Upon further review Seifer concluded that the object was a fiber-optic door camera and that the door was Quistis'. Continuing to walk toward the fellow, he was noticed and the student fumbled to put the camera behind his back and look up, masking a nervous expression.

"So what are you doing over here? You don't look like a higher level SeeD." Seifer asked. The slightly younger man shifted agitatedly. He changed the topic. "Interesting device you have there. Anal probe?"

The youth visibly paled. "No-o sir… I was just sent to check on this door's locking mechanism. By the janitorial staff." He thought he was pulling off a fantastic save and looked a bit happier for it. Holding out the object in front of him now, "And this is just a camera to see where the problem is."

"Well, I'm quite certain that if you're lying to me that it shall be used in that manner which I suggested shortly." 

Seifer pulled out his communicator. All security and some other higher-level personnel had one. "Poppa Bear?" After a short time Raijin's voice filtered through.

"What's up Rubber Ducky?" The student fought incredibly hard to stop from snickering, and thusly save himself from harm.

"Any janitorial scheduling made for suite SD417 in the past week?" He looked down at the student who had started to pale again.

A few seconds later, "Nope."

"I didn't think so. I have a voyeur here for you to pick up. Be sure to give him the VIP treatment while I'm gone. And record it." Seifer could see the cadet starting to make small falls of sweat down his brow and he smirked.

"Be there in two Rubber Ducky." After a short silence, "Who's it? Kinneas? Another Trepie?"

 "Just another Trepie."

Seifer waited for Raijin to collect the offered before he politely knocked on his instructor's door. "I'm coming." She said. He quickly genuflected and bowed his head as she opened the door, sweeping his right arm out majestically.

"Would it please your grace to come with me and commit the oldest sins?" Her look was, without a doubt, priceless. He wished he had a camera at the time. "I mean: Would it please your grace to join me for lunch this fine day?"

"Is there any difference? I mean dining with the enemy has to be a pretty old sin, right?" They started to walk down the hallways.

"Har, har, Trepe." He looked at her once again wearing that peach, orange, and strawberry colored get-up. _Very fruity. Much like her personality, sometimes. _He thought. "You don't still think of me as the enemy do you?" Seifer asked with all seriousness.

"Well, no, I suppose I don't. Beyond that though, I have no idea what to think of you."

He nodded contemplatively and then smiled. "Well, I do hate being predictable. But I'll try to help you form some better and more concrete opinions of me today." She looked to him circumspectly and nodded as well. Quistis than started to walk toward the cafeteria after leaving the dormitory section, but Seifer stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat. Where else?"

"Not here, you're not. We're not eating this shit on a day off. No way." She smiled a little. He certainly didn't have anything to worry about in terms of being labeled predictable by her, and probably by anyone else. Opening the door of one of Garden's cars for her, he entered after and took them into Balamb Town.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "So, what's the real reason you asked me to come out here with you?" Quistis asked him while they walked along the streets of Balamb, taking in the salty sea breeze of spring. He shot an annoyed look to her, as if he hated the inferences that he was being purposefully misleading in intension. And he did.

"I told you already instructor," he always reverted to using her title when he was less than pleased with her, or in the mood to joke, "I want to get reacquainted. To talk about some of your students and to show you the grandiosity of my Weltanschauung."   

"I'm sure it isn't that big." She was attempting to send a witty and blistering euphemism his way for once. It had happened to her many times that could be recalled.

"What?" He was genuinely puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about instructor?" She blushed the slightest bit. After a few seconds, realization came upon him like Zell to a barbeque. "Oh... Ooohhhhh…" Then he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Rich, belly-seated chortling continued from his person for some time. He would look up to her from time to time and renew it with vigor. Eventually it became so bad that he literally fell, clutching his stomach with one hand and her shoulder with the other.

She shrugged him off and he finally ended his scene of unbridled mirth by wiping joyous tears from his eyes. "Thanks Trepe. I needed that." She just folded her arms and looked off to the side. "Can't say I ever would have figured you for the prurient type." 

He started to shake again but successfully stopped other signs of his amusement. "Are you quite done?" She inquired with obvious annoyance. Already Quistis was walking ahead toward a small café.

"Quite." He came into step behind her, shaking his head. She turned to glare at him.

"What?" Seifer held up his hands. "All I did was make one little gagging noise. Besides, weren't you the one always bitching at me to build my vocabulary anyway? 'Weltanschauung' means 'a person's philosophical world view' so to speak."

"Well it's nice to know that you've finally started to listen to that advice."

"Finally? I've always been a pedant for building vocabulary."

"Building a reserve of curses and insults doesn't count!"

He scoffed at such a notion. "Scoff, scoff." Then continued, "Maybe not by your reckoning. Start with what you know they say." She rolled her eyes as they entered the restaurant.

"Wait, did you just say 'scoff, scoff'?" He nodded. "Didn't think scoffing was so onomatopoeic." 

"That was always my understanding."

"Huh."

They sat themselves in a fairly secluded corner of the fairly empty café. A waitress came by to give them some menus and leave them in relative peace. Seifer studied his companion whilst she studied her menu. "So, how've you been Quistis?"

She looked up. "Since when did you come to care?"

"I've always cared about the well-being of my older pseudo-sister." Seifer was unable to keep out a sardonic lilt to his comment. Her constant belittling of his honor and honesty was really starting to piss him off. Quistis was beginning to see the futility of her hostility; he wasn't going to desist from his plans, whatever they were, so she just decided to act as though he was being honest. After she asked one more offensive question, that is.

"Even when you were trying to kill me?"

_What is she trying to pull? Is she trying to get me angry? _"Hey now Trepe, you and your buds attacked me and our mother first. Every time. But, I don't want to talk about that, and to answer your question; yes. I did care. The deranged monstrosity that I had become didn't, but I always did." _Even to a lesser degree I was concerned about all of you after you had shunned and failed to remember me in Garden._

It seemed that she softened after hearing these words, if only marginally. "Forgive me if I can't seem to take you too seriously even if everyone says you were possessed. It's not like you were particularly chummy beforehand."

"No, maybe I wasn't, but some of us didn't care to reciprocate what little was offered. Anyway: You're forgiven, drop it, and answer my fucking question." He was glad he wasn't bound to Garden's hierarchy and rules when outside its premises.

"Well I'm fine. I've just been quite busy as you already know." She answered normally. The waitress returned and they ordered.

"How about your classes? They going alright?"

"Yes. They are…" She sighed and stirred her coffee. "Look, I might as well be honest. My classes are going very poorly. Most of my students are poised to fail. And seemingly not for any interesting reasons like you used to." She grinned over her cup.

"Any ideas why?"

She gulped down more coffee and shook her head. "No. They just don't seem to have the intelligence, will, and creativity that my old classes used to. It was much easier back then. I'm having a hard time appreciating the job nowadays." A sad look passed over her as she realized her passion only brought a fraction of the joy that it used to.

"It'll get better. I'm working on getting rid of some of your problem students out as we speak." He didn't yet reveal what exactly those problems were. Their meal came and they ate and discussed his more interesting failures, the Trepies, and life at Garden while he was gone. It was much more pleasant than most of their previous banter. When the check came he paid it and they left, she thanked him.

"Well, I'm not finished with you yet Trepe." Questioningly, she looked up to him. "I'm going to teach you to appreciate life."

"Oh really?" Quistis raised a beautifully arched brow. He looked smug again. "And what does that mean? Are you taking me to a bar? Clubbing?" Seifer rolled his eyes.

"I said that I was going to teach you to appreciate life, not escaping from it; although it has its own merits. No, Trepe. We're going golfing." She was rather shocked with that development. It was coming to be that nothing he did or said was surprising, but would never fail to surprise her.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first she was awed by the splendor of the course. "It's beautiful." She commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty soon you won't be thinking any such thoughts."

He was right. It was a very frustrating sport. By the fifteenth hole her frustration had mounted to such an extent as a first time golfer, that she threw her rental clubs about and made Seifer proud with her cursing. Seifer, a moderately skilled golfer, had his share of problems as well, but never resorted to making the equipment other than balls projectiles (when anyone was looking).

At the end of the day she was smiling though. Perhaps she had come to understand her most problematic student a little better. "I think I understand the moral."

"Oh?"

"Yes: To make life more enjoyable, partake in leisure even more miserable than your job." Quistis posed the speculation proudly.

"That's right. Just don't develop it to be too much a habit; it's unhealthy. And be careful. You wouldn't want to learn anything from me; you could become tainted."

Somehow she felt that such a contamination might not be so bad. 

I thought it would be very difficult to write their dialogue, but it almost wrote itself, as they say. Let me know what you thought. No fluff, I know. Sorry. 

Next chapter features a BBC (Balamb Broadcasting Corporation) documentary on the Posse. Stay tuned. Valete. 


	6. Dinsdale?

Not a considerable amount of plot development here. But it is long and funny (I think…). I laughed aloud when Fujin's codename came upon me. I've interpreted Selphie as being quite affectionate/flirtatious which I believe really compliments as part of her whole personality. I could be wrong. Note that a Seifer/Selphie draw is almost irresistible for me. Hmmm…

As Aeris pointed out, this is largely inspired by Monty Python and their brunt of humor. They are the source of all of the titles and this chapter will contain a parody of their epic sketch "Ethel the Frog" as a tribute to their brilliance. Salvete omnes… Et nunc… Hoc…

* * *

"Quisty! Where have you been all day?" Selphie was prancing along merrily, as she usually was. She caught Quistis along the hallways after being mysteriously absent for the entire day. Quistis was always preparing something, on a mission, or training: so why would she be gone for so long?

"Oh, hi Selphie. I was spending some time with Seifer in town." She tried to hide the ending with a low mumble but Selphie's acute aural senses were easily able to make it out. Correspondingly, the shorter one positively beamed in her astonishment. Heh. Who ever heard of negatively beaming? Taking care to appearing in great concentration, she pretended to clean out her ears.

She looked pleased and relieved by the development: Now all the 'gang' had spent some time with their lost member. "Pray tell, what did the dear instructor and favorite student do during that time?" Quistis couldn't believe that the sprite had heard her entire comment. She knew that her and Seifer had grown close, but how close she didn't know. Certainly she didn't want to hurt her friend by encroaching on whom may be her boyfriend? Seemed highly unlikely, sure, but stranger things than Selphie and Seifer getting together had happened before.

Remembering that she had been asked a question and that the enquirer had an attention span shorter than her bright yellow jumper/dress, "Well, we uh, had lunch and talked about some of my poorer students, and…" Those piercing emeralds sure made it difficult to finish. Selphie could be pretty imposing for a little runt and Quistis couldn't help but feel as though this was more of an inquisition than a friendly chat.

"Annddd…"

Quistis started to laugh, as if to play off the next words as a big joke, and verily they were to a certain extent. She could only hope it would ease and not aggravate the situation. "And, as he put it, he 'showed me the grandiosity of his Weltanschauung.'" She continued to laugh, albeit nervously.

The smaller girl's eyes widened dramatically. "On the first date?" She was nearly screaming. Whether she did so for congratulation or shock could not be told.

"Shhh! That's not what I mean…" Quistis went on to explain the meaning of the word and elaborate on the day's events. To her gratification, her friend wasn't the least bit upset about the activities. Actually, she seemed quite happy.

"Well, you spent some time with my Seifie. It's about time. He probably thought you were avoiding him." She was bouncing excitedly. Despite her closeness to Selphie, Quistis had never heard that nickname before. 'Seifie.' Wait. Now what had she said before that…

The instructor was stifling a giggle even while asking a fairly serious question; "Your 'Seifie?' You aren't… seeing each other, are you? You seem very close." Worry was evident in the question posed, for her friend's feelings and perhaps… her friend's feelings, yes. He might have the potential to hurt Selphie just as much as she did right now, after all.

Selphie shook her head violently. "No, no, Quisty." She grinned lopsidedly, "But sometimes we like to pretend to. You know, just to keep everyone guessing. Tee hee. It's fun." She skipped along.

"So, do you actually call him 'Seifie' to his face?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Why?"

"And yet you still live. Amazing."

"Well, he did send me some of his death glares the first few times, but he got used to it." There was silence for some time as they walked along the corridors of the Garden.

"Are you sure? That you aren't dating I mean." Quistis looked down ashamedly.

"Now waddaya mean by that Quisty? 'Course I'm sure. Why do you keep asking anyway?" Selphie stopped to face her.

"I just wouldn't want you to think that I would impose on a relationship that you were having… or wanted to have."

"Oh, for crying in the sink, Quistis! I trust you and I trust him. I mean its not like I haven't thought about hooking up with him. I wonder who hasn't, really. I just think that we'll just be really good friends, that's all. He's my big sweetie-pie Seifie!" She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth. "He's my bestest friend. Well, 'sides you and Rinny of course.

Quistis was laughing out loud. This was something that didn't happen entirely too often.

"What? What's so funny?" She was frowning with her small fists on her hips and nose scrunched up.

Her friend currently was having difficulty remaining upright, for her condition of laughing so hard, and snorting intermittently. She sniffed. "I've heard a lot of words used to describe Seifer Almasy, but those of 'sweetie-pie' were never among them."

"So?" She replied huffily, lifting her nose into the air. "It's true." Her foot stamped in a childlike manner to match her tone. She stuck her tongue out too. "I'm gonna call him right now and make up an emergency." Well, she surely brightens up quickly.

"Don't you think that you should only call for a real emergency?" Selphie waved her hand dismissively. A voice came through on Selphie's cell phone.

"SECURITY."

* * *

Meanwhile, Seifer was keeping watch over the brig. Things were quiet with only the few Trepies still locked up inside. Their full punishments were still being decided. He'd already had his fun extracting what information he could from them. Wasn't much, and Trepe wasn't a huge help either. It seems that she was almost entirely unaware of her immense fan club, so to speak. Yes, she had noticed that some students pay her more attention than others and seem to admire her a bit strongly, but she hadn't really seen anything to indicate unhealthy infatuations. _Hell, she didn't even know they had a name for their little society. Now that's interesting…_

"RUBBER DUCKY?" His communicator was sounding off.

"What is it, Snuggles?" _Man, these codenames are ridiculous. _ Evidently Fujin had something going on at the office.

"M.G. EMERGENCY, CLAIMS."

"Messenger Girl? Selphie?" He received confirmation. "Give her the Check. And record it." He'd asked for a number of recordings lately; for anything that had potential to be funny, actually. Only for a little while longer did he need to keep vigil over the cells. Then he would go over and watch the conversation from Selphie's end if he could find her.

Seifer checked his watch. Someone was approaching him as he looked up from it. The cadet walked over to where Seifer was sitting.

"I heard you put my friend in here today. I want you to let him go. He didn't do anything wrong. You're just trying to bully us all around like you did before." The kid seemed determined, but oh so foolish.

"No."

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"No. Unless you want to annoy me some more and I'll throw you in there too."

"Then I refuse to move from this spot until you set him free. You can't put me away for that."

"I couldn't?"

"I wouldn't be breaking any rules."

"Except for rule six, paragraph nine, subsection E: 'attempting to coerce or bribe Garden faculty.' So get out of here. That's an order." He smirked as the cadet realized his 'perfect' plan (even if he couldn't see the inmate, he might get out of some training and classes) was destroyed on a technicality. The student hadn't counted on Seifer knowing the rules so well; everyone always said that he ignored all instructions, directions, and policies.

"My body will follow the orders of my oppressor, but my soul never will." Even in defeat the student remained indignant. Seifer saw Raijin come to replace him at the desk. He rose up and started to leave.

"Good. As long as your body follows them I won't have to make your soul itinerant."

* * *

It did not take too long to find Selphie, standing with Quistis on her cell phone even after a few minutes of talking to Fujin. By appearance it seemed that she was about halfway through the Check, as no doubt she was put on hold until Fujin could find the document used to guide such events, and the preliminary 'normal questions' were mostly over. They were in the cafeteria and he grabbed a soda at it hovered by and took a seat within earshot of the conversation taking place.

Selphie was listening intently and seemed to be answering a series of questions. "…Yes. Yes. Yes. Uh huh. No, it's pretty old. Uh, five foot one and a half. Oh, right, about one point six meters. No." She blushed "No-o, not recently. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. Hold on…" She took off a shoe and looked inside. "Size six. Beige. Boxers, definitely. Only when it's warm out. Once while I was asleep. Yes. Yes. Yes. Next Wednesday at 1700? Okie…" Though she was quite a deft SeeD, Selphie was also, contrary to her personality, not always the brightest crayon in the box, as it were. Right now she didn't realize the joke she was trying to pull on Security was being put off on her due to her attention span. "…My dental records?…"

He smiled with regards to the system they had developed to deal with prank callers. No doubt Selphie's contribution would be a classic for the vaults and Seifer couldn't wait to hear what the questions actually were. Quistis said goodbye to Selphie and left her. Finishing his soda, he stood up to walk over to where the sprite was and mussed up her eccentric hair affectionately. Walking away, his arm was caught as she turned off the phone abruptly.

"Heeey. I've been looking for you. Quisty told me that you spent the day together." She leaned forward and began to whisper. "Did you find out anything?"

"Nope. Strangely she isn't exactly a wealth of information on herself." He sighed. "But for what it's worth, I don't think that she's the problem."

"The Trepies then? Too absorbed with their instructor's beauty to accomplish anything other than pining and wishing for her?"

"That's my running assumption, but I'll need better confirmation than I have right now."

"Well, good luck. Oh, we're all going to be watching a documentary on the Posse tonight at 1900. You should come too, it'll be fun!" She squealed delightfully and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sure Squirt, I'll be there. Wait. Where exactly is 'there?"

"In my suite, silly. I just bought a HUGE TV!"

"Alright, see you then." She waved cheerily, turned around and skipped off, promptly slamming into a chair. The little one had a habit of running into things and all he could do was shake his head.

* * *

At around 1845 most of those invited began to congregate in Selphie's dorm. It didn't appear to have adequate seating for everyone that she had invited, but such was the way Selphie worked. Zell, Irvine, and Quistis were already there and Squall and Rinoa had just walked through the door, Rinoa carrying something in a box.

Squall noticed something on the wall. It was reminiscent of the scroll he had up in his office. "Seifer give you this?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you get one too?"

He nodded. "_Saeculo saeculorum_ _anima mea ardorem magnificat_. He ever tell you what it means?"

She shook her head. "What did yours say?"

"_…Quidquid_. When I asked him what it meant he just mocked me and said, 'whatever' in monotone."

"What do you have in there, Rinny?" Selphie asked while walking over to her.

"Edea sent some old pictures of everyone at the orphanage. It thought you all might want to see them." Everyone, the girls especially, gathered round the box. Selphie and Rinoa took great joy in pointing out which were 'cute.' Zell and Squall quickly lost interest and sat down, however. At this point, Seifer walked in with the Posse and greeted the group before taking a seat on Selphie's big plush couch.

"Hey, Seifer." Selphie greeted. "We're just looking at some old pictures that Matron sent us from the orphanage." He remained seated. Maybe he would look at them later. Selphie continued to gossip among her friends. "Ohhh, how cute! Here's a picture of Zell running naked through the flower field."

Zell flushed and Squall smirked in tandem with Seifer. "When was that one taken?" The commander asked.

Seifer answered. "Probably last summer." Everyone, apart from Zell, burst into fits of laughter at this. The Garden was just starting to learn that the tag team wit of Squall and Seifer was an awesome force to behold.

"Hey! It's coming on!" Rinoa proclaimed. She and Selphie bolted to find a seat, knocking Quistis down onto the couch. Or what should have been the couch anyway; it seemed a bit too rigid for the plush item.

"Have a seat instructor." What should have been the couch spoke in a sarcastic and wholly amused tone. She froze. "It's okay; I don't mind. There doesn't seem to be anywhere else to sit anyway." Quistis looked around. Seifer was right. The chairs were taken and even the floor space was occupied. So, entirely uncomfortable with the position she was in she decided to remain where she was. Everyone was too intent on the screen to see where she was anyway. If she didn't move she would be spared the embarrassment.

Selphie, not taking her eyes away from the screen, spoke. "Oh, Seifer. What any of us may have said on here doesn't necessarily reflect the way we feel now."

On the screen a professional looking anchor appeared to introduce the program.

**_Good evening. Tonight on 'Gertrude the Dromedary' we're going to take a look at three of the figures you may not be so familiar with from the last Sorceress War. Just a few months ago after the most extraordinary trial in known world history, the people known as the 'Posse' were acquitted of all charges of war crimes. We'll examine their rise to power within Balamb Garden and their horrendous fall at the hands of SeeD and perhaps the Sorceress herself._**

The scene shifts to an outdoor location in a slum of Fisherman's Horizon. Seifer removed his hands from their uncomfortable position under his instructor and instead folded them neatly over her knees. She blushed furiously, an action that was noticed by him. _What the hell? It's almost like she's never been in contact like this… Oh…Oohhhh…_He removed his hands and rested them on the arm rest.

On television a dingy house was shown as the announcer continued. **_Fujin and Raijin Kazano were born, on probation, in this small home in FH, the eldest in a family of two. _**Seifer rolled his eyes._ Aren't television journalists great? **Their father Philip Kazano, a scrap metal dealer and TV quizmaster, was well know to the police because of his renowned social functions. At the age of twenty-three, Philip married Belinda Merlot, an up-and-coming Galbadian prizefighter. **_They show a photograph of a demure young woman. **_Raijin was born a year after the marriage and Fujin one month later, and again a week after that. Someone who remembers them well is their next-door neighbor, Mrs. April Simner._**

Mrs. Simner was now being interviewed by the announcer on site. **_Oh yes, Kipling Road was a very typical FH road for back then._** **_People were in and out of each other's houses with each other's property all day. They were a cheery lot._** ****

Now the interviewer asked a question. **_Was it a terribly violent area?_**

**_Ohhh…_** She 'ohhhed' merrily for sometime, as if to indicate preposterousness in the question.**_ Yes. Cheerful and violent._** **_I remember Raijin was very keen on boxing, but when he learned to walk he took up putting the boot in the groin. He was very interested in that. His mother had a terrible job getting him to come in for lunch. Putting his little boot in he'd be, bless him. All the kids were like that then; they didn't have their heads stuffed with all this Hyneian dualism. _**

**_At the ages of twelve, the siblings were sent off to Balamb Garden by their own request. Here they immediately started up an operation that they called 'The Operation'_** **_… _****_They would select a victim and then threaten to beat him up if he paid the so-called protection money. Four months later they started another operation which they called 'The Other Operation'. In this racket they selected another victim and threatened not to beat him up if he didn't pay them. One month later they hit upon 'The Other Other Operation'. In this the victim was threatened that if he didn't pay them, they would beat him up. This for the Kazanos was the turning point._**

The scene cut to Squall. He spoke. **_Well, soon Fujin and Raijin met up with Seifer Almasy, the most recent Knight. They formed an alliance that they called the 'Posse.' Using the power they received as stewards of the Disciplinary Committee they subjugated a number of miscreant students and rival gangs. As their influence spread we kept tabs on them by reading the color supplements. _**He picked one up, probably as his first joke ever, and pointed to it. **_Most people felt they were tyrants._**

**_What did you think?_**

**_…Whatever. They were assholes but they did their jobs well. I don't care how they had to do it._**

**_One small-time operator who fell foul of Seifer Almasy was Vince Snetterton-Lewis._**

The camera cuts to a man, obviously stoned, sitting inside a dormitory.******_Well one day I was in my dorm threatening the kids when I looks out through the hole in the wall and sees this giant walk up, so he comes in nice and friendly and says Seifer wants to have a word with me, so he chains me to the back of the tank and takes me for a scrape round to Seifer's place and Seifer's there in the conversation pit with Fujin and Charles Paisley, the baby crusher, and two film producers and a man they called 'Kierkegaard', who just sat there biting the heads of whippets and Seifer says 'I hear you've been a naughty boy Clement' and he splits me nostrils open and saws me leg off and tores me liver out and I tell him 'my name's not Clement' and then... he loses his temper and nails me head to the floor_**. Vince seems so hallucinatory that none of the gang believes his story, until Raijin laughed aloud. "Ya remember that Boss?" A glare silenced him.

**_He nailed your head to the floor?_**

**_At first, yeah._**

**_Vince, after he nailed your head to the floor, did you ever see him again? _**

**_Yeah...after that I used to go round his office every Sunday lunchtime to apologize and we'd shake hands and then he'd nail my head to the floor. _**

**_Every Sunday? _**

**_Yeah but he was very reasonable about it. Once, _****_one Sunday, when my parents were coming round for tea I asked him if he'd mind very much not nailing my head to the floor that week and he agreed and just screwed my pelvis to a cake stand. _**

**_Clearly Seifer inspired tremendous fear among his associates. But what was he really like? His instructor at Garden, Quistis Trepe._**

**_Well, I grew up with Seifer. He was always strong willed and argumentative, full of grand ideals and fantasies about his future. In Garden he seemed to be problematic. He was an enigma really; his work was the finest I'd ever received, when he turned it in. He bullied people and yet protected the oppressed. He inspired fear and often many other greater things. He was brimming with confidence and yet expected failure. No one really knows what he is really like I expect._**

**_Another person that knew Seifer was Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie how do you feel about Mr. Almasy?_**

**_Well, slowly if I had the chance. I mean, I'd like to savor his long, graceful, muscular body and…_** On screen she looked away dreamily. Off screen she flashed a fiery crimson.

**_I don't think you quite understood the gist of my question. Let's try this again: What are your thoughts about Seifer?_**

**_Well, are any kids going to see this? I mean, most of the thoughts you're asking about aren't that chaste and…_**

**_Lets uh, leave that line of questioning for now._** **_Did it worry you that he, for example, stitched people's legs together? _**

**_Well it's better than bottling it up isn't it. He was a gentleman, Seifer, and what's more he knew how to treat a lady. Rinoa told me that._** Most of the gang glanced about the room because of the past two segments. Selphie and Rinoa slouching into the couch with embarrassment. "They told me they wouldn't air that part!" Selphie whined.

**_But what do criminologists think?_** **_We asked The Amazing Kargol and Janet: _**

**_It is easy for us to judge the 'Posse' and Seifer too harshly. After all he only did what many of us simply dream of doing... I'm sorry. After all we should remember that a murder is only an extroverted suicide._** He looks about strangely in his thick glasses.**_ He was a looney under control of another, but he was a happy looney. Lucky bastard. _**

**_One other man who met him was Luigi Vercotti. _**

**_I had been running a successful escort agency - high class, no really, high class girls - we didn't have any of *that* - that was right out. Anyway I decided to open a high class night club for the gentry at Garden with international cuisine and cooking and top line acts, and not a cheap clip joint for picking up tarts - that was right out, I deny that completely -, and one evening in walks Fujin with a couple of big lads, one of whom was carrying a tactical nuclear missile. They said I had bought one of their soda machines and would I pay for it. _**

**_How much did they want? _**

**_They wanted three quarters of a million gil. _**

**_Why didn't you call security? _**

**_Well I had noticed that the lad with the thermonuclear device was the lieutenant of security for the Garden. So a week later they called again and told me the check had bounced and said... I had to see... Seifer. _**

**_Seifer? _**

**_Seifer._** He takes a drink of whiskey and a scar down his right cheek is evidenced.**_ Well, I was terrified. Everyone was terrified of Seifer. I've seen grown men pull their own heads off rather than see Seifer. _****_Even Squall was frightened of Seifer. _**

**_What did he do? _**

**_He used... sarcasm. He knew all the tricks, dramatic irony, metaphor, pathos, puns, parody, litotes and... satire. He was vicious. _**

**_This concludes our program on the history of the 'Posse.' Now you can lead yourself to your own conclusions about how they had come to take such pivotal roles in the most recent Sorceress War._**

As soon as the show was over, Quistis nearly flew from her seat and out of the room, wondering what compelled her to stay sitting there for so long. "What got into her?" Irvine asked. Evidently no one had noticed her situation.

Seifer just shrugged nonchalantly and said goodbye.

* * *

Next chapter is the 'story titled' chapter where Seifer first reveals his verdict.

If you didn't understand what Selphie was talking about with Fujin, it's because you aren't supposed to. I feel that if you supply just enough information the amount that the reader invents makes things much more funny and detailed. About half of this one was adapted from 'Ethel the Frog', but there is quite a bit of original content. Just don't give me too much credit, ok? Valete.****


	7. What we scientists like to call

Let it be noted that none of the chapter names are truly misnomers; no matter how ambiguously so they tend not to be. Keep that in mind for the next chapter, as it will contain the two elements it speaks of in its title. The rating won't change but the suggestive content could be offensive or likewise. The interview/disorientation may seem just plain silly and Seifer out of character, but there is a reason for his madness if you really look. I always imagined that he would do things in the most unorthodox ways. This one took a while as I lost part of my direction. However, I regained it shortly and my momentum should pick up. Please leave any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. Salvete.

* * *

The next few days would pass slowly. Seifer would stay well into the proceeding nights and study the lives of any student that could be identified as a Trepie. Merely discerning which fell into this category was a consuming and painstaking process that taxed all of his manpower, technologies, and innovation. At the core of each Trepie was an ideal that was fundamentally simple and straightforward: the pursuit of a person perceived as the embodiment of perfection for them, either in emulative or sensual dealings. Such an archetype of phenomenon was not uncommon outside of dealing with Quistis Trepe, or even Garden itself. Could such a combination of factors have arisen to make it that such a large number of student were so enraptured by this ideal to lose sight of the goal they accepted by attending this very place? Could this widespread infatuation be affecting them all in a way, or myriad of ways, that degrades abilities so completely?

Seifer didn't know. _I don't fucking know. _See?

After the first day he believed he had found the extents of Trepiedom. His study showed that in her classes that were taught at least primarily to undergraduates, approximately 56% could be identified as what he had come to know as a Trepie. In addition there was a certain amount outside of her classes that would fall under the description as well, but he suspected that not all would leave evidence of their lifestyles so obviously. In short, the full extent of their numbers could not be easily ascertained. He knew it would not be easy to do so, but he assigned Fujin and Raijin to research any historically similar event and to consult along with Dr. Kadowaki the psychological causes, symptoms, and possible cures for a spate such as theirs.

On the end of his first day of research he was taking a late dinner, guarded from interruption of thought by the slight but fierce scowl painting his brow. Despite such a deterrent, Rinoa and Zell came to sit by him after a short time. He barely acknowledged them.

"I know that scowl. It means you've been thinking too much." Rinoa left the unspoken question on the proverbial table.

"That would be a first." Zell stepped in. He and his newfound wit received a damning glare for their efforts.

"Shut up Dincht."

"Is it about Quisty?" She asked finally. His eyes shot up from his plate at this. "It's okay, Zell already knows too." This meant that either Squall or Selphie trusted the both of them with the information. The trust of either of them may well have equated to his own in most any case.

"Yes." He went back to eating, leaving the other two waiting for further response. When Zell saw that they weren't to receive it, he asked his own question with regards to the previous evening.

"So, what was up with her last night anyway? Was she sitting on your lap the whole time?" Seifer nodded without looking up. "Thought so. Man, I didn't think she had it in her. She always gets real embarrassed in those kind of situations."

"Look, we aren't dating or anything. There just wasn't anywhere else to sit and 'someone' just happened to push her over." Rinoa gave a well-practiced innocent look. "If I didn't know you any better I'd say you and/or Selphie planned it to happen that way. It wasn't a big deal anyway. Well, for me it wasn't."

Rinoa pouted a little and tried to defend herself all the while barely containing her gleeful recollections of the whole event. "Seifer Almasy! How dare you accuse me of such a plot?"

"Ah yes, how discourteous of me." He rolled his eyes. Then he returned to eating with the same thoughtful grimace as before.

Another short silence followed. "So?" Zell asked.

"So, what?" He answered shortly.

"So, what were your thoughts?" Rinoa elaborated.

"Sorry, but I'm not at liberty to divulge that information as it may compromise our agents in the field." Thusly he made clear that he did not wish to discuss the matter any further. The opposite pair frowned in their new disappointment; their gossip would have to come from another source. Maybe Irvine and his flavor of the week would prove of some interest.

Zell wonderingly studied his hot dog. _He looks deep in thought. _"I wonder how food feels about being eaten?" The martial artist mused aloud to no one in particular. _Well, relatively speaking anyway. _"I mean isn't it kind of cruel to kill, uh… whatever it is that we kill to get hot dogs? Even plants. Oh, man."_ These philosophies about 'uncruel diets' are so stupid. _

"Damn it Chickenwuss! Stop anthropomorphizing your food. Last time you started talking like this you almost guilted Selphie into becoming a cannibal because of all of the 'nasty things' we do to eat other species! So stop spreading your vile propaganda. I mean, it's not like those hot dogs are going to start talki…" Suddenly he started to gaze off with the sort of detachment that usually befell him at the same time as a deliciously malevolent idea.

The other blonde considered the vacant stare with an indirect one of wariness. "Tch. Fine."

* * *

The next day would certainly bring more nearly fully ignored classes and studying related to them in an unorthodox way. Again.

Nothing about the way Quistis was teaching had changed and she had not spoken to him since the night of the documentary. He was certain though, that she was preoccupied with the knowledge of just how much she was being watched, imitated, and sought after for some reason or another. Before, none of these commonplace events held any real significance to her. On this particular morn the obviousness of her distraction, whatever in particular it may be, was evidenced.

Evidenced by the amount of skin her outfit was failing to cover. Today even more of her midriff was exposed and the upper half of her top was unfastened, affording a generous vista of her 'severance package.' It was clear that dressing was completed in a removed hurry. Such a bawdy display was not becoming behavior for a Garden instructor and wasn't something Quistis Trepe would have done knowingly.

Before she could make even a greater compounding of distractions, Seifer moved in close to her quickly, and even while she looked up in confusion, he began to cover her up. Most of his form brushed against her, blocking any views and deftly folding over clothing to shroud her weapons of apoplexy. Tsking, he commented after she realized what he was attempting to do and cast her blue eyes downward.

"You know, you were complaining not too long ago about your students' lacking imaginations, and yet you seem to want to leave so little left for them. They're going to start to wonder if all that you have received has come to you because you were so lewd. Not a good message instructor." Attempting to alleviate the situation and let her know that things would be getting better he winked at her before returning to his seat. It did not have the intended effect.

The rest of the class she was mostly unobserved by him as he was too occupied with consolidating the theories and facts running around in his head. What little psychological information they were able to confirm indicated that such a degree of pandemic obsession is able to cause a plethora of symptoms and behavioral patterns. Generally speaking however, in a confined area with similar people who have similar views and goals form a collective with a uniformity of purpose and allegiance to each other. The fact that this uniformity no longer exists had been a point of worry for Seifer. Now they sought to find out the cause of such a disbandment and what other things this... malady, could be causing.

Daylight had passed away before he realized it. In his office he wiled away, discovering more and more detailed information about failing students; psychologically profiling them, uncovering historical tendencies, medical records, and anything else that may be directly or indirectly related to their relatively sudden collapses. The focused searching was driving him mad with want to do something, anything, else.

A while into the evening he received his chance when Fujin and Raijin came into the office bearing news. "RECRUIT. FOUND."

"Good. Intimidating?"

Raijin looked thoughtful. Well, however thoughtful he was capable of looking, and answered, "Not really, ya know."

"Big? Professional?"

"HARDLY."

"Commanding presence?"

"Well, sort of."

"You're sure s/he is a worthy addition?" They both nodded. "Fine. Bring 'em in so I can interview him/her." He always trusted the judgment of his Posse, but they also never (to his knowledge) lied to him. Consequently, the value of this recruit was not easily identifiable.

Seifer watched as the door opened again and where he expected to see eyes were only towering spires of blonde hair. Zell Dincht. Seeming to be fairly nervous as he walked in. _Must really want this job. He better not piss in his pants during the interview. _Seifer snickered mentally before he finally spoke, gesturing to the chair before his desk. "Do sit down Mr…?" He withdrew a clipboard upon which he was poised to take notes.

Zell was perplexed. "Huh? You know my name." Seifer scribbled something down, presumably Zell's name.

"Alright. Mr. Yunominehm. Trabian?"

"What? No, my name is Dincht, Zell Dincht." Seifer glowered.

"Then why did you not say this when I first asked?" Zell finally sat down and Seifer leaned in to watch intently for some unknown reason. Taking notes he asked, "Would you stand up please?" He watched again and when he returned to his notes, Zell's eyes followed and he was forced to glare and hide the clipboard. "Ah. Do sit down again."

"I see…" Seifer then folded his large hands on the desk and smiled placatingly. "Good morning." He posed the statement as if it were a question to discover if someone was 'on the inside' of some sort of information.

The interviewee shifted nervously. "Good morning."

Seifer took on a face of mild disappointment before returning the same strange smile. "Good morning." He placed more of an emphasis on the word 'morning' this time around.

"Good morning?" Zell sounded even less sure of himself.

"Oh my…" He hung his head and wrote some more things. "Good afternoon."

"Uh, good bye?" Zell tried to mimic Seifer's smile but failed.

"Oh dear… Listen, just now why were you saying good morning to me? Who the hell are you to say what kind of fucking morning this was? And you know damn well it's nearly nineteen hundred hours. Well?"

Zell's mouth fumbled for words, opening and closing but never making any sounds of coherency.

"Five!… Four!… Three!… Two!… One!…" His head lowered with each declining number. The other blonde tried to explain himself only to be informed that he was "Too late" by a cold voice. "Right." The ex-Knight stared pointedly across the desk. Then he sprung on to his desk into a handstand, causing Zell to shift backwards, and he started to sing _A Four-Leaf Clover. _Stopping abruptly he turned to his recruit and asked, "Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm doing this?"

His eyes traveled the room shiftily but Zell's mouth never opened nearly so wide as they.

"Five!… Four!… Three!… Two!… One!…" He put up his hand to silence the interviewee before he could speak while taking notes with the other. Again he performed a handstand and began to sing.

This time Zell took the initiative. "Why are you doing that?"

Seifer stopped momentarily. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" He returned to his song. "Five!… Four!… Three!…"

After three, Zell shot up from his chair. "I've had it with this shit! I'm outta here."

His interviewer sat back down. "Very good." He was writing again. "Very good indeed."

Intrigued Zell sat back down and again was prevented from seeing the notes. Somehow feeling his confidence return during this strange interview, he crossed his legs and sat in his usual smug fashion.

Without looking up from his papers; "Dincht… Don't do that." Returning his gaze to the one before him Seifer asked "So, why did you seek this job?"

Zell started to answer with confidence for the first time. "Well, I…"

"So, it's the sex is it? Alright," He began to gesticulate. "You have her legs up on the mantle piece and…"

"The hell? This isn't an interview; it's a sideshow. Why…"

Seifer cut him off by pushing the intercom. "You two can come in now." Raijin and Fujin walked in professionally with their hands behind their backs. Seifer pointed to Zell while looking to them. "He says he wants in for the sex."

"I did not!" He was really growing irate and his voice raised in pitch and intensity. "I'm going to report you to the Headmaster and tell him what you're doing here and I'll have your asses kicked out so fast your ears will bleed!"

"You received high marks." Seifer gestured to Raijin and Fujin who were holding out numbered signs a la judging panels for Olympic sports. "Very high marks."

Zell changed his mood immediately. "So, did I get in?" He questioned anxiously.

The others shook their heads. "No I'm afraid all of the positions have been filled for days now." Then the room filled with their uproarious laughter. This caused Zell to become even more angry and he made still more threats to which the Posse gave even higher marks. "Well, Dincht. You've passed our disorientation test very handily. Congratulations." He actually held out his hand to shake his.

But Zell was too shocked by the news to notice. "I did? Ohhhhh YEAHHH!" The exuberant one jumped into the air while pumping his fists and posing for himself.

"Dincht… Don't do that."

* * *

The next day the intercom dinged. **_Instructor Trepe to 'Chief' Almasy's office. Instructor Trepe to Chief Almasy's office. That is all. _**It was clear that Xu still had quite a bit of trouble saying 'chief' when connected to 'Almasy.'

Quistis took out her phone to call Seifer. She had a class to teach soon and could not make the unarranged meeting right now. He picked up. "Seifer, I can't come right now. I have class in ten minutes."

"It's alright instructor. I've already made arrangements."

She was angered by his undermining of her schedule. "You already arranged something?" She sighed irritably.

"That's right. I called in scared for you."

"Called in scared?" Her brow knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I told the headmaster 'I'm sorry but, I'm _afraid_ Quistis can't make in on time this morning.' Chill out. You'll only be missing a few minutes of class."

When she reached his office, he indicated for her to sit down. Flanked on either side by abnormally serious versions of Fujin and Raijin, Seifer leaned back in his chair contemplatively. He drew in a deep breath before speaking, feeling as though he had acquired enough information about her students' plights to reveal some of his findings to Quistis. "Instructor, according to our research it seems that your students are suffering from what we scientists like to call…"

"…TREPIEDATION…"

"…Ya know?"

"Trepiedation? Is this some kind of joke? Seifer, you'd better not be wasting my time." She looked fiercely at him. He held up a hand to pacify her and continued.

"No, I'm afraid this is anything but a joke. I seems that the reason for most, if not all, of your students' failures are because of their tremendous fascination with you. It seems that after the defeat of Ultemecia this fascination and group enraptured by it grew considerably." He waited a moment for her to absorb the information. "Many of your students are so consumed with the desire to appeal to or be noticed by you, or even become you, that they cannot focus adequately on what they should be studying. Your allure has many effects: It may cause such fear of failure to render it the only possible outcome, it may preoccupy one with thoughts of sexual conquest at nearly all times, it may push some to try to do much more than they are possibly capable of and destroy themselves for it, or it can make one want to become exactly like you and try things in ways which they are incompetent of completing."

She was taking everything in, but so little of it made any sense to her. 'Sexual conquest?' Quistis blushed at the thought. Meanwhile, Seifer continued.

"Have you noticed any obvious signs of these symptoms?" She shook her head. He took notes. "Have any of your students ever advanced upon or approached you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, unnerved?" Again she shook her head.

"Why? Why would they have such a fascination with me?" The instructor frowned.

He motioned for his companions to take themselves elsewhere and rose from his seat. "Come on instructor. I need to show you something." She arose as well and followed him into the security study. He stopped in front of a full-length mirror and grabbed her shoulders to place her in front of it.

She looked back up at him. "What?" He shook his head.

"Turn back around. Tell me what you see." She looked intently but, try as she might to see something else, the only thing in the mirror was herself.

"It's only me." Quistis turned around to face him again and he sighed.

"Don't tell me that all of your students have better eyesight than you even with those glasses." He looked at the offending object and swiftly removed it from its perch and placed the pair on himself. Squinting around and looking generally ridiculous, he commented. "Just as I thought; these simulate looking out your ass. Now look again." She glared but did as she was told.

Shortly, she shrugged her shoulders and reached for her glasses back.

Handing them over finally he asked "You still don't see do you?"

"See what?" Quickly she was growing more frustrated.

"See that you are about as sexy as they come. You're hot, instructor. Radiantly gorgeous. Beautiful. To these students of yours you are not merely beautiful, but perfect in every way they can think of. Charming, intelligent, strong, caring, successful, determined, and single. You're everything half of them could want and the other half could want to be. Your magnetism flows from your every aspect." For some while they only stared toward each other in silence.

Even now she had a difficult time believing this. "Is that what you think? That I'm… beautiful?" She no longer looked to him.

"It's my professional opinion." He smirked. She nodded but seemed… disappointed. How could he speak of beauty so much, be surrounded by it as he suggested, and so universally acknowledge it's existence while remaining solely objective to it? "Hey, come on instructor. Stop acting like my professional opinion is anything less than the irrevocable truth it is."

"Have you found a way to solve this problem?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, no. But I'm working on it, just give me some more time." Quistis started to leave. "Oh, and instructor; be careful. I know that you can take care of yourself but these cadets have the potential to become dangerous to you in a way that you may not expect, notice, or be able to defend against." Seifer's face told of his earnestness.

She smiled shortly but genuinely. "I will Seifer. Thank you."

Seifer waved to her escaping form. "Anytime Quisty."

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this one. This and the following one or two chapters will be more serious than humorous and I'm trying to find the right mixture and mood.


	8. Sex and violence

Some of the content will be disturbing in this chapter. You have been advised.

* * *

It seemed that on that particular day, certain committees were out and about, extolling volunteers for surveys of a nature that they felt contributed to their activities. However, only two had the unmitigated impudence to attempt to include the Chief of Security on theirs. Fortunately for them the Chief was in a mood at such times to hear their questions before deciding not to answer them and telling them in no uncertain terms just where they could insert their accursed surveys.

The first to visit him was an underclassman girl, training under Dr. Kadowaki in all likelihood. Her single question, as she explained it, was to discover the morale/well being of the Garden populace, but in an abstract and roundabout way. He found the interruption to be welcomer than he expected it to feel and agreed to answer the timid girl's sole question.

She looked down at her clipboard and asked the question as it was printed. "Chief Almasy: It is a good day to what? Complete the sentence."

He considered before answering. Generally speaking, Mr. Almasy was not one wont to return a question of this nature with much thought, but on this occasion he mulled it over carefully. If all things were perfect he would be inclined to answer with 'to die,' as if you lead a life which is true to others and yourself he would be content with death at any time. Alas, he was not. Though, growing bored with the question he opted for a lie. Now whether his hatred for being viewed as soft or predictable would win out.

"Why, to fall in love, of course." He answered with a smile. Yes, he decided that he despised being predictable more than being emotional. That would give the wide-eyed girl something to gossip about with her friends.

Seifer had not long absorbed himself in his work when a second surveyor entered, this one from the finance committee. As the young cadet was brave enough to enter his office, he decided to hear his question. It had to do with the current mild financial draught being experienced by the Garden, and was asked to all faculty and SeeDs.

"Could you provide a suggestion for an item which we may tax in Garden to increase revenue?"

Pondering the question over in his mind, Seifer decided that all following interruptions would not be tolerated. He had too much that still he needed to complete.

"I'd tax Instructor Trepe… And I have a feeling she'd tax me too." Seifer laughed a bit at his own innuendo and so did the student, fretfully. The cadet scurried away, deciding pressing for a more obliging answer would not be the best choice for his health, as the Chief's traditional scowl had returned.

Over the next several hours Seifer worked diligently trying to find a solution to the 'Trepiedation' problem that was spreading across the campus. He met with the good doctor and the Posse to assimilate their findings, but no immediate answers could be ascertained from the combined efforts. Thus he continued on, unwilling to fail in his first assignment at his position, or even to allow any more harm to come of the problem. He would not allow himself to fail again, even by his own machinations. Stopping occasionally for food he went until his other studies absolutely demanded to be addressed.

The Messenger Girl decided to harass him while he was doing his homework. That's right: homework. Annoying hoops that required jumping through before he had to start training Dincht at 2000 hours.

"Hey Seifer. Would y…"

She was cut off. "Not a prayer." He didn't even look up.

"But you didn't even let me finish the question!" Her bottom lip had extended slightly on her pouting face. "You don't know what I was going to ask you." She stated in the matter-of-fact manner that was typical and yet so utterly implausible coming from her.

"It doesn't matter what it was. I'm busy. Now kindly go away." Seifer still refused her a glance.

"I could have been asking for your hand." Now she had a singing voice and tried to smirk, but failed miserably. Well, not miserably, but Selphie isn't one to be able to do anything halfway, including smiling. It just looked like a disfigured half-grin. Not that it mattered, as he wasn't watching.

"Don't trifle with my feelings, Tilmitt. Just leave me alone right now." She threw herself onto her knees and for a moment Seifer thought that perhaps she was going to propose, in some pretense. Deep in the more horrifying corridors of his mind.

It seemed she had a (slightly) less damning proposal in mind. "Pleeeeaaaseee!" Selphie latched onto his arm and yanked on it like a child would. "The Garden festival is only three months, two weeks, and five days away! I really need help. Please Seifie, for me?" He knew she would be making that pathetic and irresistible sulking visage that could hold such sway over the willpower of mere mortal men.

He willed himself not to gaze upon it, however, and sighed resignedly. "Alright, alright." She grinned widely and led him out to the directory, chattering incoherently about this and that. After making the first turn off the elevator, and having just passed the pair of Balamb fish statues, he swiftly grabbed the belt around her jumper. Before she could utter a verbal protest, or even realize what was going on, he tossed her unceremoniously into the moat.

Before shortly leaving he made in dusting his hands off on each other. The little one could be so nettlesome sometimes to him. Seifer was well into his older choleric nature by this time of the day, and it was only 1732. Even the slightest glance from a passing student would cause him vexation. His slightest glance would send them scurrying away like Squall from a social function. A social function without alcohol anyway.

* * *

Quistis Trepe was done with her classes for the day, for the week really, but cadets were preparing in earnest (some of them) for the fast approaching SeeD examinations. More so than usual she was inundated with requests for help and guidance. Often she would just turn the students that she felt weren't so honest with their intentions of study away to another capable instructor.

It was difficult for her to do so now as she felt greatly responsible for her students' failures, so she saw many students and a plethora of problems that needed to be addressed. In honesty, she was growing weary of it, and consequently decided to try to retire for the day. It was 2046.

While she made her way toward her suite in the quiet hall, a voice called out to her.

"Instructor! Wait…" He ran up to where she waited with diminishing patience. Quistis waited with her arms folded primly for her student to bring forth his concern. Though, the said student seemed to have trouble meeting the eyes of his instructor, probably embarrassed with his question. She smiled and walked a bit closer. Lately students were experiencing such embarrassment because they were forced to show just how little they were paying attention during lessons by asking most of them.

"What is it Arthur?" She asked one of the many amongst her students not expected to be eligible for the SeeD exams. At least Arthur usually gave a concerted effort. Waiting for a reply, she stood by her door as the young man moved slightly closer. He blushed.

"Well… It's just that…" Arthur started to look to her now. She wore an amused smile, unaware of what could cause such a degree of discomfort in her cadet, and why it amused her so.

All thoughts on the matter disappeared when suddenly he pushed her against the doorframe and enveloped her lips in incessant and hungry kisses. She was unable to move or protest for her abject astonishment and so he continued to devour her mouth and what tongue his fervent desire could gather, boldly groping his hand along her inner thigh.

The distant yet intimate contact was enough to shake her from her inaction. Quickly she shoved him forcibly away, sending him sliding across the floor with her strength. Arthur attempted to recover and stand, alarmed by her new reaction. He tried to protest when he saw that he could not possibly sprint away in time to avoid the infuriated teacher. Reaching him in a few brisk steps Quistis pulled him to his feet by his collar and without warning, punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Seifer, less than one hour into training Zell, was patrolling the second floor when his communicator rung. He released an annoyed sigh and handed the offensive object to the shorter man walking beside him, who looked bemused but took and answered it anyway.

"Yo…" The person on the other end spoke. "Oh, hey Quistis. 'Sup?" There was a short pause and then Zell executed one of his patented 'step backs of shock.' "Say what? That's hella fucked up Quisty!… Yeah someone will come and get 'im… Bye." He closed the flap on the communicator and hung up, turning to Seifer who awaited the news.

"…Yes?"

"Some guy just tried to sexually assault Quistis! She wants us to pick him up and question him after he comes to." He let a small grin cover his face with his last remark. _'After he comes to', that's our Quistis. _Zell started to shadow box.

Seifer knew this would happen eventually, but was nonetheless saddened when it did. "Well?" He addressed the martial artist who looked up. "Don't just do something, stand there!" Zell instantly started to make his way to the elevator at a fast clip, but turned around in a moment of dawning realization. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it Dincht? Make sure she's okay and fetch the bastard and bring him to the brig. I'll be waiting there and then we'll interrogate him." Zell gave a quick thumbs up and sped off again.

After his recruit left he clapped his hands together and rubbed them gleefully. _I never went to an interrogation on my first day. _Seifer walked to the brig. Once there he set up three chairs and checked all the surveillance equipment to ensure that it would record properly this coming event. Zell opened the door after a short time and Seifer saw that the offender had already awoken. He grabbed him roughly by the shirt and threw him roughly toward the single chair opposite his and Zell's, telling him gruffly to "Have a seat."

Climbing up from the floor, Arthur did so, as did the interrogators, Zell after a short look of shock at Seifer's instant metamorphosis. It was all the more terrifying to the wayward students that the former Knight never used weapons or restrictive objects like handcuffs, to ensure that prisoners would not escape his clutches. Arthur swallowed. Seifer looked up toward the ceiling for some time before starting.

"Here's a question that you should ask yourself: 'If I knew today was my last day among the living what would I do differently?'" He looked pointedly at the prisoner.

"Actually that's exactly what got me here in the first place." Seifer was afraid of that.

He grimaced and pressed onward. "It seems that you neglected to follow up the question with 'Especially if, by doing something different, today might not be my last day among the living.'" Now he glared at the wide-eyed Arthur. "Did someone put you up to doing this? A dare or something?" He shook his head. Seifer sighed. _Not the answer I was hoping for. _"If I find out differently I'll hang you by your tongue from the halo."

Glancing at his watch, Seifer acknowledged the number of things he had yet to complete. He needed to continue to work on his Trepie findings as Cid expected at least a thorough report on Trepe by Sunday and though it was Friday, he wanted to completely finish his homework before the weekend.

Seifer then whispered to Zell "Finish this up. I have other things that I must be doing. Try to find out if he had and hidden motivations. I don't think he really has to much information to give us but try to be thorough, and when you're finished, lock him up." Zell nodded and Seifer left the room to head for the library.

Now it is true that by this time in the evening the library was closed, but that was precisely why he wanted to go there. No interruptions, just blissful silence. He could get in without any trouble and without anyone noticing.

Once inside he lumbered to the back of the room, flicked on a desk light, and fell wearily onto a stool. He started to get out all of his notes and materials. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he admitted that this had already been a lengthy night and that it was steadily growing longer. His head rested on his propped up hand and he set out to finish his homework.

* * *

"Seifer?" A soft voice aroused him from the sleep he never thought he entered. Seifer turned around to see an amused form of his instructor. "Never expected to see you in the library." She smiled and he frowned sleepily.

He shook off the trailing effects of unconsciousness. "Trepe. You okay? After everything that happened I mean…" She nodded. It would be unlikely that he or anyone would extract any information from her about any problem that might truly bother her. She didn't often share her burdens or pains with others, opting instead to work them out herself and cope. She never would talk about the documentary night or their 'Trepiedation' talk the other day, and this was no different. He trusted her to be stable and work things out on her own, as she preferred. While often this process took a rather long while it usually worked quite well, so he left her to her own devices and left the subject. She was a strong woman in many ways after all.

"Would you like some coffee? Company?" Quistis inquired amiably.

Seifer nodded. "The latter will do nicely." She took the seat next to his and sipped from the steaming mug in her hands. For a little while there was still.

"You know…" She began "I never thought that if we saw each other again that things would turn out like this." Her lips curled upward faintly.

He snorted. "What did you expect? Maybe one day you'd run into me at a bar, trying to drink whatever sorrows you have away, and confess in a drunken state of honesty your undying love for me? Or maybe that we'd get caught in an elevator together and be overcome with an animal lust for each other? Or that you would be sent to extradite me for war crimes and in the process of capturing me, realize my immense dashing charm and incredible physique and elope with me forever?"

She laughed aloud and shook her head, pointing at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that working with all these 'Trepies' has turned you into one of them. Anyway no, that's not really what I meant. I thought things would be _less _friendly."

The ex-Knight shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's not a disappointment. It's just a surprise, that's all."

"Why are you out here anyway Trepe? It's 0052." Now she shrugged.

"It seems like this is the only place that I can escape all of my students. I just wanted to do some reading in peace. What about you? Come here to rid yourself of interruption?"

"Yeah, but you may stay." She rolled her eyes in reference to his permission. "I could use a break from uncovering psychological disorders. It's not exactly in my own… personal…" He was obviously struggling for the right word.

"Idiom?" He snapped his fingers and pointed to her at the proper suggestion. They grinned at each other. After a short time she cleared her throat. "I thought about what you said a while back about escaping from life and it's merits."

"And…?"

"And just recently I began to watch television to escape. Tonight there was this movie about a teacher whose most troublesome student returned after mysteriously disappearing as a completely different person." She stopped.

"And…?"

"Well, I turned it off. I watch TV to escape you see." She smirked.

"Har, har." He shortly rolled his eyes at that remark and then sat in contemplation for some time. Seifer sighed. "Quistis. I don't want you to see your students outside of your office anymore."

She scowled. "It's the weekend and the offices are strictly closed. I'm not just going to abandon them because of one chance occurrence that didn't damage me in any way." He didn't really buy that last part. "I can take care of myself. I think I've proven that often enough."

"I know that. Do what you want, just please be careful. This last incident may not have caused much damage but I can't predict what others might do." He stood up and grabbed his things bidding her farewell. "'Night Trepe."

"Goodnight Seifer."

* * *

By midway through the next day, Seifer and his Posse felt they had made considerable steps in the Trepiedation case and felt confident that they would be able to present a report to the headmaster on the following day. Raijin was in the security office monitoring the active surveillance while Fujin, Seifer, and Zell were out on patrol. He had been keeping close attention on the suite of Quistis Trepe wherein a student had entered about twenty minutes prior.

The two seemed to be working on some project of some manner, the instructor occasionally taking sips from her mug of coffee. A couple of times she had left to get this thing or that. Every thing seemed to be going quite well with the pair.

Raijin stretched his large form out languorously, taking a few chugs from a caffeine infused soft drink. He ran his eyes along the row of monitors looking for things out of place. Finding nothing, his eyes returned to the view of the instructor's suite as Seifer had made it clear that special attention was to be given to her, especially around cadets. On screen she yawned and rubbed her eyes before apparently apologizing to the student and standing up, struggling to find her way somewhere.

He picked up his communicator and quickly paged Seifer. "Rubber Ducky?"

Crackles. "What is it Poppa Bear?"

"Somethin' interesting goin' on in Trepe's room, ya know?" He sounded worried.

"Don't tell me you've turned into a Trepie voyeur too."

"Just get over there to check it out. Fast."

* * *

Seifer reached the door and knocked tentatively. "Trepe?… Trepe?" He waited.

His communicator buzzed. "Why the hell aren't you in there?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Ask questions later! You need to get in, now!"

* * *

He watched with passive detachment as his instructor said sorry for suddenly feeling ill and arose from her couch to find her way to the bathroom. She was growing pale as she stumbled to find it. He reached over to her as her beautiful eyes fluttered open and shut, quickly losing her grip on the cognizant state.

She fell. Such an untouchable goddess lay nearly still on her living room floor, porcelain face changing from painful discomfort to contented oblivion. The instructor was just so overwhelmingly beautiful laying there, as he brushed away the errant strands of gold from her sweating brow, cupping her chin with his palm. Just to touch her… It was an impossible waking dream coming to fruition.

Inflamed with the impossible angelic form, he slowly caressed down her body, sighing in ecstasy as he did so. He deftly unbuttoned her blouse and tore away her skirt and undergarments. So beautiful… Just to touch her… Forever, in just one moment.

He shifted his enraptured figure and poised it over hers, pausing to steal some further sweetness from her lips, and tasted more of it. Lower, and lower, drinking in the unattainable idol of loveliness, of perfection. Clearing away any other obstruction to this beauty that he had waited so long for, he brought himself upon her, just as the door burst open…

* * *

Seifer found the door to be locked and with no answer and for the urgency in his friend's voice, he threw him self at the metal door. After a few tries it fell to his immense strength and rage. He saw a student atop the nude and comatose Quistis. Some people had heard the door break and gathered outside, but fortunately, Raijin arranged for Fujin to maintain order in the hall.

The Knight-errant lunged, screaming at the oblivious student, tearing his half-undressed body away from his instructor and throwing him mightily into the wall. He snarled as the cadet still looked dazedly at Quitsis. Seifer picked him up and lifted him above the ground, in a blind rage and without any other thoughts; he thrust the cadet's body into the almost buckling wall with no mercy.

His breathing was heavy and labored when he finally stopped, the flowing blood slowly pooling onto the floor. Coming to his senses, he did what he could to ensure the survival of the cadet, for questioning and for the fact that even under these circumstances the murder of a cadet would not bid him well. He told Fujin and assembled faculty to replace the door as quickly as possible, clear out the hallway and deposit the injured student in the infirmary.

Raijin had called while Seifer made sure that Quistis still held vital signs to say that he suspected, much as Seifer did, a form of poison or drugging.

Quistis was breathing easily and her heartbeat was normal, but slow. Seifer dressed her with what new clothes he could find and sent the others away for Kadowaki to examine. Finished with that and knowing that washing her would possibly wash away essential evidence, he laid her gently on her bed where perhaps she could rest peacefully. He wasn't sure if she'd remember this, but he sat slouched over on her bed next to her, peering at her serene visage, and apprehensively brushing her cheek. No one should have to go through what she just did.

He hoped she wouldn't remember.

The hall had quieted down and with his request to be left here in peace, he was. Seifer sat in a recliner and rubbed his temples before falling into the terror of his unconscious and away from that of the real world.


	9. Ypress, 1913

There was a short flash of light as she turned on her bedside lamp, but fumbled in her dizziness with the switch and sent it crashing to the floor. She tried to blink away the drowsiness that painted a startled man that looked much like Seifer in her chair, formerly asleep. When Quistis heard her hallucination jolt upright she called out to it tentatively. Her voice cracked and sounded desiccated and rough, barely above a whisper. "Seifer? Is that you?" There was a soft rustling of clothing as he rose and seated himself at the side of her bed. Instantly she folded her legs up to her chest and hugged them, feeling vulnerable in an alien way that she couldn't describe nor explain. Probably wrought from the actual defenselessness that her current state placed her in. It was an almost instinctual, unconscious reaction that led her to wonder why she was fully dressed and atop her comforter.

"It's all right Quistis. It's just me." The voice of Seifer had never sounded so devoid of confidence, so unsure, and perhaps full of unguent. A tone of comforting was a further denotation of something vaguely bizarre about the whole situation. "How do you feel?"

Although she knew quite instantly just what she was feeling, she thought about it for a while before answering, wondering just why she did feel so poorly. "I-I feel dizzy." She swallowed and placed her head back down on her pillow. "And my stomach hurts." Truthfully her stomach was swimming and twisting upon itself while her head swam in the same contemptible liquid. Her eyes were squeezed shut because the frail glow of moonlight on her curtains was blinding. Quistis jerked upright at once, "I think I need to…"

Seifer knew what she would have finished with and appropriately guided her stumbling form to the bathroom, noting the excessive flow of sweat over her body. The instructor fell away from his touch, but he held firm according to his instincts, but against his growing suspicions. When she was safely inside he could hear the sickening retching through the shut door from his seat against the outside wall. His phone rung.

"'Evenin' Bruce?" He answered.

"Rubber Ducky? This is Poppa Bear, ya know. How is the situation down there?"

He massaged his temples while hearing another loud heave. "She's been better. Anything in the toxicology report?" Shortly after the incident the coffee Quistis was drinking was sent away to Kadowaki's lab for testing, suspicions of poison or drugs used in the attempted rape were high. A simple scan spell at the time told security and health personnel that Quistis was only blacked out by the substance, if it existed, and would only be mildly physiologically ill.

Raijin sighed. "We got nothin', ya know. No trace of anything but coffee." Seifer sighed before his friend continued. "It's strange, ya know? What are her symptoms?"

"Dizziness, stomach pains, apparent memory loss, drowsiness, and flatulence." He continued. "I'd also say that her blood pressure is down and she's sweating profusely. Just a guess on the first part." The communicator crackled and he could hear the sigh on the other end.

It was silent for almost a minute. "Sounds like it could be clonazepam. Same symptoms, undetectable in liquids. You should get her to the doc pretty soon."

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom right now; should I be telling her not to piss?" The important question almost came as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Urinary retention is another common side effect in these types of drugs, ya know. Besides, if she still has the symptoms, the substance can probably still be detected in a sample." Raijin was always quite keen on the forensic and medical sides of crime cases and sometimes his way of speech belied his true level of knowledge.

"Alright. Send down Rinoa and Selphie to come and be with her." He closed the phone and leaned heavily against the wall, not far from the small crater he created with the delinquent cadet's body. Noting the silence, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Quistis? Are you okay?" He heard a flush. Then the door opened and she staggered out and onto her inviting bed.

She squinted, head wobbling slightly. "I'll be all right eventually. I'm still tired…" Quistis looked around in the dark. "But what happened? Why…" Her voice cracked and he interrupted her.

"Shhhh… Just lay back down Quistis. You'll know in time…" His suggestion so perfect and his voice so soothing, she did just what he asked, too ill to be so curious. Blinking red numbers told him that the time was 0318 and he didn't really expect that Rinoa and Selphie would be able to come here quickly so he settled back into the chair. To his surprise, in only a few minutes a quiet knock came to the door. After checking to see that Quistis was asleep he moved to the door and peered out the peephole. It was Selphie and Rinoa.

He stepped outside and left the door slightly ajar to speak with them. Glaring in the brighter light he observed the puffiness in their eyes. Perhaps they had stayed awake in worry. Selphie looked up at him with an unnatural sadness and suddenly flew into his chest, embracing him without abandon. Rinoa shortly followed and he did what he could to comfort them physically.

"Thank you Seifer…" Selphie whispered. "We're all so glad you were watching over her." After awhile they let go, sniffling. It was a very traumatic experience that their friend had gone through, but not all of the trauma belonged to her, the uncertainty and spontaneity had taken most everyone aback in a terrible way. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. I don't think she remembers anything." He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "I need you two to take care of her, because she should be with her closest friends, and far away from any guys right now. So I'm telling you to literally keep all men at least five feet from her at all times, period. Physically restrain them if you need to. Soon you'll need to take her to Kadowaki. Make certain that she takes a urinalysis. Don't tell her about what happened no matter how much she persists; we'll leave the decisions about her to the Doctor. What are the rumors around, does anyone know what really happened?"

"We didn't really hear any rumors yesterday." Rinoa stated. "Fujin told everyone that the student had an accident training and that Quistis tried to help him but fell ill of some monster poison."

He nodded. "Good. Take care of her." With those final words he walked away. Seifer walked wearily toward the infirmary and found Squall waiting there in quiet anticipation. They nodded to each other outside the facility.

"Seifer."

"Squall."

"Is she..?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then she can't..?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, that's…"

"True. Still…"

"I see. So..?"

"Soon… Soon."

They nodded again as Seifer prepared to speak with the Doctor inside. The plump physician was seated at her desk and stood up when she saw Seifer approach, indicating for him to take a seat at one of the waiting room's chairs. Both of them sat across from each other and plotted themselves down on the seats ponderously. Kadowaki was the first to speak. "When will she be brought in?" She asked.

"Anytime now. Rinoa and Selphie are taking care of her." He paused and cast his gaze around the sterile room. "Raijin and I still think it was a drug, so we're asking you to conduct a urinalysis first off." The doctor nodded knowingly, as if she could not have imagined another cause for the incapacitation. He gave her a note listing all of the previous symptoms that he could recall.

She took it gratefully and studied the words carefully. "Your cadet is holding on, but barely. You certainly did a number on him." Seifer shrugged indifferently. "He won't be ready for questioning for a couple of days at least." He nodded solemnly. "I was thinking that in light of this incident we should ask Cid to postpone your recommendation."

This time he shook his head gravely. "If anything I think this incident requires a recommendation as soon as possible. We'll meet later today as scheduled, but I'll need your help when you aren't busy to finally piece this thing together."

"Well, let's start now." Immediately he traveled to his office to retrieve his notes and materials on the Trepie case and started back, stopping to pick up a six-pack of Raijin's so-called 'energy drinks.' By the time he had returned to the infirmary Quistis had been delivered and the Doctor was already conducting her examination. Thus, he began his review alone, carefully going over the personal records of each and every student under Quistis' tutelage.

While recent events may have seemed to completely seal shut the case, he couldn't help but feel that something small in detail but nonetheless very important, had been overlooked. Especially he wondered why so many female students were failing as well. Of course he shortly remembered why: emulation. Back to square one, he just continued to pour himself over the information until nothing more could be gained of it. Kadowaki joined him after some time to inform him that the primary tests were completed, including the urinalysis, the results of which would be available in about an hour.

She broached the important subject that he couldn't seem to ask about in a blunt, yet professional fashion. "There was no penetration." He sighed inwardly from relief. "Small traces of semen were on her clothing and body." Now she sighed outwardly. "She doesn't seem to remember anything, but depending on the other results, I suspect the memory loss may only be temporary. I'm asking that no one broach the subject with her until we know for certain and can make a better judgment." His nodding had become an almost robotic impulse. "I prefer not to think about how long the psychological effects might last, so let's just get what we can done, all right?"

"Sure Doctor."

It seemed all too soon that the nurse walked in with the lab results and the two looked to her expectantly.

"We found enough flunitrazepam to denote a four or five milligram dosage. This is at least twice the highest recommended intake." Taking a steadying breath, she continued. "It's a sedative narcotic that…"

Kadowaki cut her off. "Yes, thank you nurse. We're both well aware of what it is."

_A 'date-rape' drug. I wonder where the bastard bought it. _The doctor decided to leave him alone with his thoughts as she returned to check on her patients again. He smirked at the perhaps inappropriate, but certainly welcome thought, of deriving pleasure from old habits. Seifer took out his phone and dialed Xu's personal number. After several rings she answered groggily.

"Yes? This is Xu." Seifer smiled widely not exactly sure if she would pick up so early.

"Xu darling, how is Balamb's favorite secretary?" He asked with as much sweetness as his voice could muster, knowing full well that she preferred to be called by her official title of 'administrative assistant.'

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up, 'Chief.'"

"Why so hostile babe? Was it something I did? Or maybe several things I've said?"

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Wait, wait." Now he spoke very seriously. "Those student records only go back about three months. I need some that go back one year or as far as they go for those who haven't been here that long. Please, can you do this for me?"

"Fine, meet me in my office in ten."

"Thanks, Xu."

"…Whatever."

"Why, I do believe that our beloved Squallykins has been rubbing off on you…" He could only hear a sharp clicking noise. Cracking his knuckles, he started to head to the third floor.


	10. Me, doctor

Xu stared with the same sort of unique detachment one can sometimes achieve so early in the morning at the Chief of Security. He retrieved the files she had retrieved for him silently, without aforethought. She continued to watch as though a dichotomy of influences captured her mind and warred over the ability to make use of it. Seifer noticed when he finally straightened the files and arranged them in an orderly fashion inside his briefcase and flashed her a sideways glance.

"So, something on your mind, or do you just see something you like?" His voice was filled with tired laughter and he snapped his case shut. Xu regained her attention at once, glaring at the invader in her office. "You don't have to hide your feelings about me, Sugar. I know you can't get enough of an eyeful." He winked.

"Hiding my feelings for you Almasy, has probably saved my job and your ass on a number of occasions." She spat out the words with her own vintage of undistilled venom.

Seifer stopped short of making his leave quite yet and turned around. "Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore: I've repealed the rules for intra and inter faculty relationships in Garden… I'll bet I can think of some better uses for that desk than a paperwork surface." He pointed to the aforementioned furniture piece.

"Don't make me gag, lap-dog. Shouldn't you be out ending the careers and destroying the dreams of some more undeserving heroes?" She made a shooing motion with her hands, just as though she was dealing with a despicable lower life form. He slowly shut the door and faced her with the same speed, an oppressive grimace showcased on his face.

The malice in his slow step that stalked in his forward angled and menacing path was just as evident as it was in his rasping voice. "Just what are you insinuating, Xu?" He came ever closer, form bearing down upon her with blinding anger that shadowed her. His steel plated boots finally came to a stop just a few inches from her bare feet, echoing impacts in the small room. Breathing deeply, he merely stood there in front of her while she masked whatever fear she may have possessed with a persistent scowl.

"Oh, forgive me. You're working on doing another one over again, just to add to the agony, I forgot." When she looked up to meet his gaze, she found it absent, and saw that the white-hot cross that was emblazoned to his chest was still burned into her retinas. The lock of blonde that fell over his eyes held them tightly shut as his staggering breaths burnt her. Xu kept frowning though, even as he whipped around so fast that his trench coat floated eerily behind him, stopping in midair to brush her balled fist. The quiet clicking of the shutting door startled her.

* * *

Having returned to the office, he found Dr. Kadowaki still perusing through the information he had left. Seifer sat back down and shifted through the expanded records he just obtained. When Fujin and Raijin came along to assist at about 0600 the subject thoroughly flooded their minds and with their combined strengths they were able to eliminate a certain number of causes not previously considered. The group continued to work until Kadowaki was forced by obligation to check up on her patients. She excused herself.

Seifer stopped his studies abruptly when she left and promptly downed the last of Raijin's drinks, growing still more exhausted with each passing minute. He turned to his friend and stated. "I want you to destroy the video."

Both Raijin and Fujin were taken aback by his words. "What d'ya mean boss? That's the only evidence we have on this guy." Fujin silently agreed.

"I know." He sighed. "But if there's any chance that she, or anyone else for that matter, could see it, I don't want it around." He didn't elaborate on his reasoning and they never asked him to do so. Seifer dismissed them, indicating that he was through with the case at least for the time being, and moved to lie down upon the hard waiting room chairs. Placing his forearm over his eyes, he made a vain attempt at sleep, for just before drifting off the doctor returned.

"She'd like to see you now." The doctor stated as Seifer brought himself back into a sitting position and slouched forward, facing the floor for a moment.

He didn't look up. "How's she doing?"

"She's almost fully recovered… But her memory shows no signs of returning. It could stay like this forever or come back tomorrow, but I think it's best if we leave the recollecting to her alone." Seifer nodded, then rose.

"What about her, uh… male reservations?"

"I don't know Mr. Almasy, I don't know. If her memory doesn't return, then we can attempt a type of therapy to help her feel more comfortable around men again, after about a week or so."

Standing up, he made his way down the hospital corridor, looking to the left and right for the room his instructor was placed in. When he saw a clipboard that read the name Quistis Trepe he rapped on the door lightly with the back of his knuckles. A voice bade him to enter.

Quistis lay upon the narrow infirmary bed, equipment monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure constantly. Some color had returned to her once exceedingly pallid features and she appeared more aware and cognizant than earlier. He met her still de-spectacled gaze at the doorway. Though she seemed to struggle to recognize his form, she gestured for him to have a seat at the bedside stool, and he respected her wish at a measurable distance. He cleared his drying throat.

"So, you feeling better?" He watched her intently. It was very strange to see fully her face without glasses and hair down. When she nodded her hair fell down over her eyes, frustrating her somewhat. Seifer smirked.

"Yes, I'm feeling quite a bit better…" She noticed his smirk and mistakes it for a much larger smile in her impaired eyesight. "What? Do you think I look better like this?" He laughed, much more richly than his current situation should have warranted or allowed and shook his head.

"No, I like your old style. It's… sexy, in a schoolmarmish kind of way." He attributed her lack of a blush to her low blood pressure not any lacking of thought about his comment. The rays of the rising sun were beginning to filter through the room's Venetian blinds, pin striping Seifer with bright light and shadow. It would both blind him and leave him in relief during the next few minutes.

She looked straight to him, gaze shifting between each of his eyes. "Tell me what happened. Why am I here?" _Ah, the loaded question…_She frowned gently in her confusion.

"Well, while you were helping your student, he decided to drug you." He answered simply. She latched onto her bottom lip and faced forward, as though she was facing a reprimand that she herself was used to giving.

"How?"

Seifer exhaled sharply. "He put an overdose of an undetectable sedative in your coffee."

The light was making him narrow his eyes again when she looked up. "Oh. Where'd he find it? Where is he?"

"We don't know where he bought it or found it… Right now he's down the hall a ways. Still unconscious." He shrugged and looked away from the light.

"Unconscious? Why is he unconscious?"

"I almost killed the bastard." Seifer's answer was almost as dry as his throat.

Her eyes widened with sudden realization under her wrinkled forehead. "Wait. How did you know what happened to me? Who the student was?" He could only face directly forward for quite some time.

"Raijin saw what was happening on the camera I ordered installed in your suite… Then I came inside to see if you were all right and I beat the son of a bitch."

Dead silence. The air in the room was just as sterile as the surfaces. Quistis took her gaze over to the opposite side of her bed and Seifer to his palms. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"A few days. Look, I couldn't tell you before, but this is all for a mission I was given. After I found out about the Trepies I knew that I needed to keep an eye on you at virtually all times…" He couldn't see her face. She wouldn't see his.

Quistis loosed a deep sigh. "I don't need to be baby-sat." She did not sound as angry as she may have been. It was more of a resigned protest.

"Are you saying I was wrong then? Were you completely safe this whole time? You could have fooled me, Trepe, because I think that if it weren't for me you'd be in much worse shape right now." Seifer's return was cold and without emotion. She settled further into her pillow, words becoming clearer and yet more muffled as she did.

She breathed deeply for a while, watching the rhythm of her beating heart, and seeing her pressure rise. "Cid… Must have little trust in me to send you to 'watch over me.' I've already lost the respect of my students no matter what you try to make it sound like… What's next? The faculty? My friends?" He looked on as she choked back further words or maybe a silent sob. "…And you... You still probably think I'm still the same 'mediocre instructor' that you used to, don't you?" Her words now made the air particularly bitter.

His eyebrows folded together in confusion and concern. "Is that what this is about? Respect? Well don't worry, o Almighty Queen, who happened to be saved by her most lowly and errant student in a time of false need; no one will know of your little secret, not even Cid. The doctor and I are bound to confidentiality. So don't worry your pretty little head that if not for 'you' would not still be attached to your body… I, we, always thought better of you than to live like this…"

"You mean living for others? Of course you wouldn't understand. Being selfless in - "

" – Living only for the esteem of others isn't selfless; it's selfish. You only live for yourself." He spat. "I can understand when people choose to place honor before their lives, marking them as martyrs or nobles, but what you value more than your life marks you nothing more than a fool." Seifer stopped. "You're still my favorite instructor though, just because you can teach by what example not to follow."

Her eyes finally turned to meet his again, blue but rimmed with marring red. "Get out." She stated simply and he stood to open the door.

"You're welcome, by the way. Pleasure saving your life." Seifer's voice was sugar sweet when he turned to speak one last time.

"Get out!" He shut the door behind him on his way back into the hall.

The heavy footfalls of his steel plated boots sent echoes that reverberated down the corridor. These actions caused them to land heavily on his shoulders, weighing down on his mind.

* * *

When Seifer reached his office again he found Fujin and Raijin waiting for him. They had all of the materials ready for the meeting scheduled for a half-hour later. Seifer sat at his empty desk and turned to his refrigerator, extracting a bottle of gin and three small low-ball glasses. He poured them full and gave two to his friends. "I know I'm going to need it… Did you destroy the video?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Seifer nodded when he lifted his glass and the Posse followed suit, quickly downing the contents of their drinks. Raijin stared outside one of the large windows at the rising sun.

"Have we gone over everything that we need to, ya know?" He started to shift through the files again.

"Yes." Seifer started. "The problem is strictly student related and immediate steps need to be taken to remove the problematic ones. Quistis is a fine teacher, and her students in few ways, reflect on her abilities. That's our story. Let's go." They all rose and started for the basement floor, refurbished as a meeting hall for the faculty and board of trustees. Walking lamely, wearily, they found the elevator. _Not her fault… Not her fault… Not her fault…_

When they stepped off of the elevator, they found the trustees and the Headmaster seated and waiting for them. Cid motioned for them to be seated. "Alright everyone. I think we can get this started a little early since everyone is present." Cid cleared his throat as the Posse organized all of the files and statistics, doctor's reports and diagnoses, case studies and records on the table efficiently. "Concerning the instructorship of number 14 Quistis Trepe, what do you recommend?"

Seifer stood and delivered his verdict. "Concerning the instructorship of number 14 Quistis Trepe, it is the recommendation of this council that she be relieved of all duties pertaining to her current position as faculty." He was prepared to go on further, but Cid stopped him.

"The council's recommendation is so noted, Chief Almasy, but if you'll pardon my doing so I'm going to postpone the revealing of the council's reasoning as the subject will be restricted to the infirmary through tomorrow and that the council looks nearly as comatose as she." The headmaster smiled in understanding and unspoken thanks. "This meeting will resume tomorrow at 0700. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Came a chorus of salutes and goodbyes. Everyone gathered their materials and returned from whence they came.


	11. No, you patient

Exhaustion had made sleep come easy that day for the Posse and Kadowaki. Though sleep was realized without effort, rest would not truly come for those weary, as the unconscious continued the path of the conscious mind for them. It was a damning situation for the Garden even with a condition diagnosed and in a position to be removed. Absolution, it seemed for each of them, was little better that the pandemic itself, for no treatment would fail to yield devastation unto the academy. Their minds sought to solve the potent dilemma, but alas, there were no solutions, only problems.

Quistis Trepe would have no rest either, but for much more understandable and mild reasons. She simply didn't need it any longer. After the effects of the drug had fully waned off, she had spent so much time in the subliminal state of oblivious unconsciousness that she was more energetic than she had been in quite some days as night came to be. It was an energy, however, to be left unused and alone, as she remained in the captivity of her confining infirmary bed. She was to be "quarantined" there, as the doctor put it, to give her the chance to regain her memory in private. So far it was a vain effort undertaken. A light sheet was wrapped tightly around her sleek body, woven of fabric and of an invasive amnesia.

It had tantalized her before, with the teasing segments of memory that refused to be recollected. Until now, they were buried by the beings infused into her mind, and until now, they were memories long past, those of her childhood and adolescence. Never before had events of such recent occurrence been reaped from her remembrance. She could barely recall her student walking into her suite before sitting down, after that: nothing.

Restlessness was pervasive on that eve in the Garden. Most of the students were able to sense the fact that something was wrong just because everything felt all right. The other people that actually knew what was wrong had their reasons for worry, the faculty and staff included, with Xu upset in particular. She knew of the coming fall of her friend and had just received word late that day about her assault. Still, she could not help but to suspect that perhaps what was being done was virtuous, even if it were to become as destructive as it seemed it would.

Cid Kramer was under the shroud of unremitting and vague dread as well. He knew that he could not afford to break his trust of the Security Administration, but he doubted his ability to afford not to. He knew that the conclusion that was presented was reached after arduous study and that the recommendation was with little doubt, the only course of acceptable action. He also knew when he had heard of Quistis' plight, that the problem was larger and more dangerous than he anticipated. Though the problem lay with the students, it could not be alleviated without the loss of her job, just as was recommended. Fate's sense of irony once again failed to obviate his inclusion as part of its mordant joke. To have saved the world it seems, would be the reason his own would disintegrate into nothingness. That which he had strived so long to create, would collapse, in spite and because of its success.

His world was an amusing place, perhaps even hilarious if you didn't live there, and held a penchant for watching the suffering of others. Cid Kramer snickered in his sleep when he finally grasped its elusive borders, cheerlessly rolling with laughter.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Seifer awoke. Still, he had slept for a long while and felt rested, so he dressed and went to his office where he ate his breakfast. The full reports on the comparative capabilities of the Garden sat in orderly piles over his desk, demanding of his attention. He picked up the first and opened it over his propped legs and leaned back into his executive chair, frowning and abundantly marking footnotes on the pages. Only his desk light was shining, by the necessity brought by the absence of the sun's rays. This was working to eject from his mind the task he must endure in just a few hours, the task of waking people from their dreams.

Seifer was certain that he had examined the causes, symptoms, and solutions to saturation; nothing more added into the mix would advance on the result of their findings. Just one thing still bothered him and he wasn't sure if it was truly related, or if it really even mattered, but…

A soft knocking came on the glass of his door, which he refused to let him from his studies. He sighed and his frown turned deeper. It was probably the Posse, so he would allow them entrance, but that didn't mean he would give them any attention. "Door's open." He stated tonelessly. Quietly, the door snapped shut, and muffled footsteps floated ever closer on the stone floor. Whoever it was, they were still in casual wear, or maybe pajamas.

The footfalls stopped a few feet short of his desk. He never looked up despite his interest being piqued by the lack of comment from the visitor. Seifer could hear the breathing of the person and guessed that the intruder was feminine. Having been around Fujin so much, he knew that it wasn't her, and that annoyed him.

"Yes?" He still was writing notes on the rapidly disorganized pile of papers in his lap. Over the night his voice had regained its full capacity for range and he used it to convey his displeasure and aggravation with just one word.

There was only a moment's hesitation before she spoke. "Good morning, Seifer." Subconsciously he moved the files closer over his face, not wanting to see her at the time. The formal voice of Instructor Quistis Trepe was not something that he neither expected nor wanted to hear at 0400 this morning. He couldn't really imagine a reason for her wanting to see him either, unless she came to ask more questions, tell him off, or maybe if she had remembered something.

"Trepe. You're up early. Doctor let you go sooner than expected, eh?" His face was still buried, eyes still in refusal to meet any part of her.

"I couldn't sleep… May I sit down?"

"Suit yourself." The chair exhaled along with him with the added burdening weight. He shifted amongst the papers, trying to reconcile some important figures with ones he had seen previously, marking with fervor. "Something I can do for you?"

For as long as he could remember, this was the way they had always interacted with each other after a disagreement or fight. Instant professionalism and denial of any wrong doing or incident at all. For their own reasons and in their own ways, they each preferred to handle problems on their own, using their own means, and in every other way they were two exceedingly stubborn and independent people. If the problem involved the other, it would never interfere with the normal course of their interactions, but if it should require the other to solve, they would either be strictly blunt or sarcastic. "How much do you remember about your, our, childhood?"

Bluntness was her favorite flavor. He finally looked up at her, placing the files away and taking his feet off his desk. "I remember some things. Why?" She was hanging her head slightly, staring at her intertwined fingers.

"Well, I can hardly remember anything and the drugs seem to have made it worse." Looking up at him, she saw that he was finally paying his full attention to her, and continued. "I… I don't know what sort of effects the sorceress had on you, but I know that you almost never used Guardian Forces. So, I just thought I'd ask you about the past." He'd expected her to ignore and fully hide that they'd recently had a spat about her lifestyle.

This was something that truly bothered her though. Seifer was aware that the damage to her recollection had always frustrated her and that she would be able to deal with her other tribulation. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Kadowaki told me that I was free to go very early this morning and said that the best way to repair this type of memory damage was to relive other blocked long past experiences. You were the only one that I thought could really help me, since you seem to suffer no amnesia from your incidents." Seifer nodded thoughtfully with his hands clasped before his face. Licking her drying lips, Quistis looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not really sure how much I can help you." He began. "I arrived at the orphanage after everyone else did and I left before anyone as well. Only a few months before I was sent to Garden, Squall followed shortly." Eyes rolling slightly upward, he inhaled deeply. "Anyway, it seemed that you all had established yourselves in the orphanage before I came, with your own camaraderie and expected rolls for each other. Your, our, personalities haven't really changed much, if at all, we were just younger: more intelligent and more ignorant than we are now." She was in profound concentration, trying to materialize the hazy visages of his words. He went on. "I didn't befriend any one of you immediately, except for Selphie, but later, - "

Quistis tried as best she could to cut off the temperamental Chief gently. "Look, Seifer… I don't think this is working…" The Chief sighed resignedly and withdrew himself to the refrigerator while she inclined her head pensively and frowned. The instructor heard him rooting around in the appliance pushing things left and right with his head lowered and torso invisible behind the door.

A muffled voice called from inside, failing to bring Quistis from her introspective position. "I need a drink." She considered the many reasons why he might start abusing substances at such an early hour and conceded that, at the time, they may indeed be permissible. "You want anything?" Seifer saw her shake her head with eyes still downcast and poured out his drink into a tall glass, shrugging indifferently. He opened one of his desk drawers and rummaged about in there for some time. "Where the hell did they go?" Another drawer rolled out and he pulled away some of its contents, setting them gingerly on the desk next to his drink.

Brow violent and accusing, Quistis continued to curse her amnesia even as Seifer asked if there was anything else, anything wrong. She sighed this time, in frustration, and posited her thoughts. "Maybe if you could retell something, specific, detailed. That might help me to pick out a thread of memory. Dr. Kadowaki said this would be the best way to regain my memories most effectively and completely." Then she heard the soft ringing of his glass and another sound, a crunching. She looked up to him after he didn't respond for some time. What she saw astounded her; there before her was the Former Knight Seifer Almasy, there was no mistaking this, but what was incredulous in the picture made his identity seem impossible. Before her very eyes was the aforementioned Mr. Almasy with a hand around a large glass of milk and another dipping a cookie inside it, thoughtfully chewing with a silent pleasurable smile.

While he munched quietly on the cookie, the sight caused Quistis to crack, and in a short time her growing laughter lifted the security chief from his reverie. She stopped momentarily to look up from watering eyes at the now scowling visage of Mr. Almasy.

"What? A man can't enjoy some milk and cookies?" He intoned with slight exasperation while she broke back into fits of mirth at his expense. Seifer continued to eat and drink as her eyes reddened with joy, passively and with no small dose of annoyance waiting for her to stop laughing… And snorting. The snack was gone by the time she could speak again.

He was rolling his eyes at what she had to say. "N-no… It's just that… Seifer Almasy, world-class badass and all-around tough guy likes milk and cookies? It's just so absurd, Seifer." She kept smiling and showing bright eclipses of rapture. "Although, it does remind me of a time in the orphanage when you…" Quistis gasped shortly when she realized that she had recalled a vivid memory. The chief smiled for her and for the progress he could see developing, with her visibly uncovering more of the memory.

Unfortunately, the smile did not remain long, for he soon too recollected the memory with wide eyes. "If you don't mind instructor, I have much work to complete before this meeting later this morning. Good day." His hand motioned shortly for the door, words trying desperately to dissuade her mind from divulging more of the event being recovered in a friendly and subtle way.

Still deep in retrospection, Quistis paid his words no heed. Frowning in concentration again, she mused mostly to herself; "…Still have no idea how Matron was able to rid _that_ stain from the walls and ceiling…" Seifer paled and tried to offer other endorsements for her leaving and forgetting the whole incident. "Selphie was never the same. It's a wonder she still loves trains to this day… And of course, Irvine became an instant rusticate, albeit a bit extreme a case… I'll bet they still won't let you or Squall near the lighthouse…" By this point in the conversation Seifer had abandoned all subtlety and he gently led Quistis, still musing aloud, out the door. She started to laugh again "Do you think that's why Squall decided to use a gunblade too?"

The Chief of Security almost gasped while he shoved the instructor through the doorway; "Trepe, don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I'll serve your golden head on a silver platter."

She just smiled conspiratorially as she walked away. "Goodbye Seifer."

* * *

Generally, it did not matter the size of the enemy; nothing would intimidate Seifer Almasy. On that morning at 0700 however, the directors' three-foot table loomed high above him as he stood to speak…


	12. The epilouge

Though he was much more comfortable with the monologue than his colleague Squall, Seifer still found the speech the least favorite portion of his job. He cleared his throat and his mind, wringing his fingers over themselves, and wishing he had brought Hyperion if only to grasp the comfort of its handle. Everyone sitting at the director's table watched him intently, waiting for the Chief of Security to divulge the reasoning behind his recommendation to relieve instructor Trepe yet again. He paced behind his chair at one of the heads and lifted his head before he spoke; now sure of what he wished to say, but loathing the need to say it.

He sighed, "Most everyone has a role model; someone whom they can admire for nearly every quality they exhibit, every one they fail to, for every action they've taken, and for every word they had said or neglected to say." Seifer re-summoned his will to press onward. "People have their heroes and heroines. Demigods who can do nothing wrong and were seemingly born into their greatness. We are blessed to have a great number of heroes and heroines running, living in, teaching at, and fighting for this institution, but we are equally or perhaps more so cursed by them. It is perhaps the most poignant truth that after they offer salvation to all, a hero becomes just as dangerous as the very villain he or she has vanquished."

The Chief stopped a moment to take a drink of water. "Everyone has a role model. Everyone has a hero or heroine. Now that they can see them, now that they know them and their deeds, now do they wish to become them wholly. Legend and history separate the person and the deed with a great distance, and in so doing, separates the saved from the saviors. There is no separation from this last salvation and this has made what used to be a scholastic institution into an apostolic one. Our heroes are not seen as commanders or teachers, but as angels and divinities, and because students see only two things concerning them: that they are also human and that they have done righteous and incredible things, the student too, must be able to reach that glory. They cannot. Becoming a hero is not something that even the greatest of champions can impart; only villains craft heroes.

"Being unable to become a champion will not stop these children from trying to emulate their idols and we have already seen many of the consequences. Even those who don't wish to become a hero need to feel worthy of their presence and want to have the honor of their esteem. This will pressure most people to do a great number of things and will most often lead to their own destruction and the breakdown of this body, with someone innocent being injured in the process. We have already seen what damage heroism has done to this Garden. Enrollment has nearly tripled. Success rates have plummeted. Funding hasn't been able to reach this new plateau. Students are choosing more difficult weapons, magics, tactics, and courses, and they are failing. Students are idolizing our champions are becoming infatuated with them; they try to please them, become them, or worse. Some are here unabashedly for the sole purpose of taking a glimpse at the saviors of the world. Some are here in the ignorant pretense that they can become one by simply do the same things they have done in the past."

Seifer shook his head with his eyes closed. "Instructor 14 was much a victim to this manner of thought before and the problem has only grown. She's always been a heroine and role model and now she is the closest to perfection that many believe they will ever hope to see. Quistis Trepe is unfit for her position as an instructor because she is too meritorious of it. The only way we can hope to begin to Garden, the students, and her, is to relieve her immediately." He sat down to a stunned silence.

Cid pulled at his cardigan, looking down and frowning. He nodded at nothing in particular and looked across the table to Seifer and spoke, "This meeting is adjourned. Instructor 14 Quistis Trepe will be relieved of her position and will retain the title elite SeeD with level A qualifications effective at 0000 hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

Seifer looked over at the Headmaster as he began to clear away all of his materials, but Cid shook his head. After the directors had left he motioned for the Chief to speak to him. "Sir?"

Cid appeared as calm as he had ever been. "Seifer, I appreciate your work on this matter, but in losing her our ruin seems certain, though I admit, in keeping her it comes more swiftly." Seifer nodded, wishing to look away. Cid smiled shortly. "I think that time will diminish the wounds that salvation has caused, but I'm not sure we can last that long." He sighed, watching his life's creation crumple around him, dissolving with the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm going to meet with Squall and the directors later to see if we can do something about the student population and funding. Removing our heroes from their direct involvement here is the only way to saved the student body and the Garden network itself…" He couldn't continue but Seifer knew his thoughts.

With the saviors gone, even just one removed as a teacher, funding would drop significantly, enrollment would plummet, and the political and media unrest would tear apart what was left. The Headmaster had lifted his glasses and was wiping away the sentiment flooding his eyes. He smiled sadly at Seifer.

"I'm sorry you see me like this Seifer." Cid reached a new resolve and placed a great clap on Seifer's shoulder. "I'm not going to accept this outcome. There is still a need for Garden and for Seed and I will do anything to preserve it. We'll find a way Seifer." The Chief of Security could only nod and he began to walk away, briefcase in tow. "Oh, and Seifer?" He turned around. "Good luck. Dismissed."

Normally he would have snapped, but this time he just nodded again; he needed the luck. The speech he had just given wasn't his hated monologue that came with his job, it was the one he was about to make to the soon to be twice-former instructor Quistis Trepe. When he reached his dorm, he threw his briefcase with such ferocity that it shattered into hundreds of pieces, papers flying haphazardly in the air. Then he collapsed onto his bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Seifer exited his room he nearly ran into Squall's fist, which was poised to knock. Seifer raised an eyebrow while Squall smirked using the opposite side of his face compared to his rival. "Commander."

"Chief."

"What can..?"

"Nothing. I…"

"What?"

"Yes, that's…"

"But then…"

"So? What...?"

"Well I…"

"Oh?"

"It's…"

"Shut…"

"Fine…"

"Trust me." Squall smirked again and then turned away, walking back to his office. Seifer shook his head and continued to Quistis' suite.

Once there he knocked three times and waited for her to answer. He was braced for what he needed to say unapologetically. She came to the door and opened it. Her eyes were red and glowing with sadness as she looked up to him expectantly, not uttering a word. Even as a tear of unknown origin rolled down her listless face he steeled himself, knowing she would hate him for hesitating or showing compassion and weakness, despite her apparent vulnerability. Seifer cleared his throat and spoke with only a hint of his inner despair. "Instructor; you're fired." His strength faltered when nothing so much as a pang fell on her distraught face.

Seifer hung his head and almost began to apologize as his mouth opened to speak, but Quistis fell into him, wrapping her arms firmly around his back and muttering into his chest. He stood there stunned, but tried to place a comforting arm around her shoulders and another cradling her head. What she said surprised him to no end.

"Thank you." He rested his head over hers and closed his eyes tightly, cursing the world. She had remembered. She remembered and she remembered now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer was surly and brusque for the remainder of the day, talking to and seeing no one. He walked slowly to the beckons of the chimes and request for his presence at the bridge, not in his usually stalk, just a withdrawn stagger. When Selphie ran to catch the elevator he had clambered into, he didn't heed her pleas to keep the door open; he just turned and pressed the button for the third floor. When the Chief walked into the Headmaster's office, he found the man bearing the title there, looking a great deal more cheerful than he had earlier, and the Commander who swiveled in his chair sporting a smug grin. Seifer was perplexed, but didn't show it. He saluted both men and turned to the Headmaster. "Sir?"

Just then Selphie bolted into the room and quickly saluted Cid after skidding to a stop beside Seifer. "Selphie?" The Headmaster asked.

"Permission to give my big sweetie-pie Chief of Security a super-duper-mega big giant hug because he looks sad and needs one?" She held the salute as Cid chuckled.

"Permission granted." She dropped her salute to fly into Seifer, jumping up to rest her chin on his shoulder as he caught her unflinchingly. Absently he rocked her back and forth in the air before dropping his hands, though Selphie didn't follow. Cid laughed lowly again. "As I was saying Seifer, I believe Mr. Leonhart has found a solution to our founding and student related problems and it is much less painful than anyone had previously hoped. It may only work temporarily, but I think that we should be able to keep all of our heroes on staff."

"That's great sir." Seifer responded, feeling somewhat better. Even the limpet attached to his torso made him happier than he had been.

"Our plan thus far is to issue an exorbitant one-time fee to all existing students. In theory this should weed out those who aren't serious about training in earnest here. I know that there will be a great number of people willing to foot the bill just to see the saviors, which is why I've elected to send all of them on a long vacation sometime after, and claim that they all went on with their own lives. This will undoubtedly disenchant a great number of people, but we are confident that we can find the support we need after our troublesome students have left and that we will be able to employ the Ultemecia team as fighters and teachers, not as gods."

Selphie perked more so than seemed humanly possible. "A vacation! WOO-HOO!" She screamed a bit too close to Seifer's ear for any semblance of comfort. She tightened her grip around his neck at the words and whispered. "Whoops. Sorry Seifie…"

The scene elicited a laugh from even Squall himself. He was confident that the plan would work for the most part, but having Quistis reinstated as a teacher would be difficult, even more so than the others. Squall could not help but find it strange how as teachers neither Selphie nor Rinoa had nearly so much trouble. He mused to himself. He didn't have problems and neither did Irvine, or Zell… Seifer saluted both of them after being given permission to leave. What could be the reason for Quistis' particular plight and the others' relative safety? Seifer turned around and left as Selphie, still attached to him saluted and waved to the Headmaster and Commander.

Squall suddenly smiled widely and went over to speak with Cid…


End file.
